Tag, You're it
by Don't-call-me-Nymphadora-112
Summary: "I really like this girl but my father doesn't because of her parentage." Draco said. "She wasn't a Pureblood?" Lilianna asked, hoping he meant her. She was a pureblood but her parents would turn into Muggles on her fifteenth birthday. "Yes but... Its complicated." Draxo said. This is a love story so sorry if it's mushy.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I've wanted to do this for quite a while now. I love the ideas I have for this story but hopefully can have a few more. I do not own any characters in this except for Lilianna Grey and any relatives or family members she may have. During this chapter, I use some content from: Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire. I have to credit J.K. Rowling for that.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Emma, Embrace your weirdness!**

 **Chapter 1**

"Mum?" It was almost pitch black. "Dad?" Her parents had just entered the house. "Where are you?" The kitchen, dining room and living room were deserted. "This isn't funny," She saw a shadow and then she crept to the door of the study.

"I can't believe we just did that," It was a woman. With a man.

"We had no choice in the matter, Sara. It is done,"

"What will Lilianna think of us?" The woman sobbed.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her,"

Lilianna dared to look around the door. She stared in horror at her parents. Neither were wearing their coats or jackets and brandished on both of their left arms was…

"The Dark Mark," Lilianna stated as she turned into the room, surprised at the firmness in her voice.

She ran to the fire place, grabbed floo powder and flooed to the Ministry.

Lilianna woke up.

 _Strange. Why do I feel… Normal? Am I not in a mental asylum? Have I not been here for the past three years?_

She sat. Sitting on the end of her bed was none other than Albus Dumbledore. She stared and then looked at her surroundings. Then back at Dumbledore. She nodded and stood. She walked for a bit and then tried to speak.

"Thank you," She said with a dry tone.

The old man smiled.

"What you did, Miss Grey was a very admirable thing. I have come to invite you to a place at Hogwarts." He got straight to it.

Lilianna smiled and nodded again. The man held out his arm, indicating side-along apparition. She grabbed it and with a crack, appeared at Diagon Alley. Dumbledore handed her a bag with money in and winked.

"I trust you know what to get, Miss Grey?" he asked and without waiting for an answer, disapparated again.

Lilianna stood for a bit and tried to get her head around the last two minutes. She had woken up, realizing she was sane again, Albus Dumbledore was sitting on her bed, she could speak again, she was offered to go to school after being in an asylum for three years and was now in Diagon Alley. She shrugged and looked down at the bag of money.

A boy with jet black hair bumped into her.

"Oh god, sorry!" He said and Lilianna looked at him. She smiled. Something she had not done in a while.

"No worries. Do you go to Hogwarts?" She asked and he nodded. He was with a girl with bushy brown hair and a boy who was a ginger. They both nodded too. "My name is Lilianna Grey. I'm going to Hogwarts too. Sorry if I seem weird by the way. I've been in a mental asylum for three years." She said as she shook hands with the three.

Oh. My. God. She is still alive? Draco pushed through the crowds and tapped on the girl's shoulder. She had blonde hair that could rival his own and big green eyes. She turned, gasped and hugged him. He smirked and hugged back. She was with Pothead, Weasley and Mudblood.

"Hey, Lils. How's it going?" He asked casually and Lilianna smiled. "Whatcha been up to? I thought you were at that asylum?"

"I was." She said. "But today I woke up and felt sane. Dumbledore."

Draco nodded.

"Any news on your mum and dad?" He asked cautiously.

"No." She said but didn't sound upset or anything. "I hope they have rotted in Azkaban. No offense to any members of your family or anything, but I hate them for what they did to me. And no, I don't mean they are crucioing to me insanity, I mean...well...Y'know."

"Yeah," Draco nodded.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"Me and Draco have been friends since we were young," Lilianna explained. "It's been three years since we saw each other. I presume from the looks on your faces that you do not get along? Well, you can't stop me being friends with him." She said and Ron looked disgusted, Hermione looked confused and Harry looked a bit angry.

"Malfoy? Friends? Your kidding me!" Ron spat. "He hasn't got the heart to do friends. He's a jerk Lily. Stay away from him."

Harry and Hermione nodded. Lilianna stood up.

"Goodbye. It was a pleasure meeting you." She walked off and Draco shot one last smirk at Harry and followed her.

"I missed you." He said once they had left the leaky cauldron and were outside. "I hate to admit it but I really did."

Lilianna smiled.

"I would have missed you, but I was insane." She said with hardly any expression in her voice.

 _She probably forgot how to use expression._ Draco thought.

"Yeah," She said.

Draco laughed. He'd forgotten that she could read his mind. Only his mind… He never knew why.

"I can do Occlumency now, Lils." He said as he saw Lilianna grin as he closed his mind.

"Good. I felt like I was intruding sometimes because I could never really control it."

"How's your...ah...problem?" Draco asked, not sure how to fraze it as he was in public.

"If you saw the inside of my room at the asylum, you would not need to ask." She sighed. "They didn't even know about it."

They ignored her? Draco was shocked. How could they pretend not to know about that? Did they assume it was just her being a bit insane?

Lilianna started humming a song she had heard her room mate play on piano. The girl was a year older than Lilianna and had serious memory loss that couldn't be healed. Muggle or Magic ways.

Draco just stared ahead of him. Lilianna had always been a good singer. She used to sing to him when his dad had been thoroughly abusive to him.

"Lil," Draco said once she had finished humming the song. "Do you remember the song you used to sing when we were younger?"

Lilianna smiled. "Wake me up when it's all over. When I'm wiser and I'm older." Lilianna sang. "All this time I was finding myself and I, didn't know I was lost. Of course I remember it!"

Lilianna lay staring at the stars and trying to remember a song about stars she had heard in her life. City of Stars, Reach For the stars and (BARF) Rewrite the Stars.

She wasnt getting far with all of these. She decided to sing them all. Not too loud. It was gone midnight but she had never been good at sleeping. She always lay awake in bed. That's how her and Draco met. Her parents had sent her to Malfoy Manor while they did some work abroad. Their parents were friends. She hadn't been able to sleep.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _She was nine again._

" _What are you doing up?" came a young boys voice from behind her._

 _She didn't bother turning around. She had seen the boy around the Manor._

" _Can't sleep. What's your excuse?" She asked bitterly. She was missing her parents a lot._

" _I find it hard to sleep too. I come down here every night."_

 _He sat next to her and they ended up being amazing friends with each other._

 _She came down the next night, and the night after and was a bit sad to leave but the Malfoys promised to invite her back._

 _They never did._

 _ **End Flashback.**_

Lilianna woke and walked into the Leaky Cauldron. She saw Ron's family.

"I don't know how I am getting to the station sir," She said to Mr Weasley. "May I come with you?"

She had practiced talking with expression in her voice for several hours last night.

"Of course, dear." The man said. "Are you the girl from the asylum? Dumbledore told me to expect you. That's why we spent the last night here in the Leaky Cauldron. Even after the commotion at the World Cup!"

Lilianna had no clue what had happened at the World Cup. The World Cup for what? Probably Quidditch. Wow. She had a lot to catch up on.

"Hey, Lils," Draco said as Lilianna came through the barrier. Then Harry, Ron and Hermione followed and Lilianna hurriedly got out of the way.

"Come on, Lily. Let's get on the train." Harry said as Ginny came through.

"Er, see you at school then, Draco!" She called behind her.

He waved. Always second to Potter.

"Hey! Dracs," It was Blaise. "You coming?"

"Yeah," He said and rushed onto the train.

"Today we have a special student," Albus Dumbledore announced to the hall as Lilianna stepped in on her own.

She would normally be embarrassed but three years in a mental asylum made sure she had more confidence around strangers. She thought of her parents before they had become Death Eaters. She thought of all the good moments with Draco. She thought of what they would want. She decided which house she wanted to be in.

"Can we all give a round of applause to Lilianna Grey. She has been in asylum for three years so make sure you help her catch up." He continued as Lilianna sat on the stool.

A hat was placed on her head.

 _I almost feel like just putting you in Gryffindor…_

Lilianna was used to there being voices in her head. 'No' she thought.

 _No?_

'Please put me in Slytherin'

 _But you are so brave already. You would benefit from being in Gryffindor._

'No I wouldn't. If I'm already so brave then I've nothing to learn from Gryffindor'

 _Very well then… SLYTHERIN!_

The Slytherin table burst into applause and greeted her. Draco moved up to let her sit next to him so she took the seat.

A bunch of children of the age of around eleven filled the room and got sorted much the same way she had.

"Ackerly Stewart," They called.

" _Ravenclaw!"_ The hat shouted.

Several more of these followed but with different houses.

"I have only two words to say to you," he told them, his deep voice echoing around the Hall. " _Tuck in!"_

The tables were soon covered with food. Lilianna gasped at the amount.

"The house-elves really make to much," She said as she put a few things on her plate. "I only got one meal every three days in the asylum. They were all scared of me I think."

Draco worredly looked at Lilianna again. She was practically a stick.

"Is that all you're eating?" He asked a while later, unable to keep a hint of worry in his voice.

"Don't worry about me," She replied while putting food in her mouth and gazing dreamily at her surroundings.

A girl on the other side of Draco snorted.

"Draco? Worry about you? Sorry to burst your bubble, hon but the only girl Dracsie ever worries about is me." She said and Lilianna gazed toward her direction.

"Shut it, Parkinson. I can worry about whoever the bloody hell I want!" Draco snapped at her as the puddings disappeared.

"So!" Said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

"Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that his list of objects forbidden inside this castle has been extended to include Screaming Yo-Yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever Bashing-Boom earlings. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it.

"As ever, I would like to remind you that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"

But there was then a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors to the Hall bashed open.

A man stood. A staff in hand, which he was leaning on and was covered with a thick black cloak. Everybody's heads turned on the intruder and the lightning illuminated his face momentarily. Lilianna was not the only one to gasp at what she saw. It looked like wood carved by an alien who had little knowledge of humankind. His entire face had cuts and scars on it. Some of his nose was missing and one eye was large blue and was swiveling in its socket.

"Potter looks disgusted." Draco murmured in Liliana's ear. "Probably because someone beat him in a scar competition."

Lilianna smiled at him. Draco felt his heart swell when she laughed a bit. Her laugh was sweet and could hardly be called human if ever heard. No, it sounded like a magical song that you were upset to stop hearing. This was one of the things Draco had missed about her, she always laughed at his jokes.

The stranger plodded toward the head master who he whispered to and Dumbledore nodded.

"May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," Said Dumbledore cheerily. "Professor Moody."Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As I was saying, we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" Yelled a Weasley loudly.

Lilianna chuckled to herself a little.

"I am _not_ joking, Mr Weasley," he said. "Though, now you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar -"

A tall lady with grey hair cleared her throat.

"Er- but maybe this is not the time … No …" Dumbledore said. "Where was I? Ah yes, the Tournament … well, some of you will not know what it involves, so I hope those of you who _do_ know will forgive me for giving a short explanation …"

Lilianna zoned out. She knew of the tournament. Her aunt had died in one while at Hogwarts. How she remembered this, she would never know. Though, she seemed to remember an awful lot of things that she knew from when she was eleven. She sorted through what she should be bothered with remembering before coming across the fact that she was still in the Great Hall.

"Bedtime! Chop chop!" She heard Dumbledore say as she dragged herself back to reality.

She stood up with Draco and he lead her to the Slytherin common room. She was too tired to speak and Draco seemed to be the same. He hadn't closed his mind to her recently so she could tell that he was going to sleep without a nightly chat too. She zoned out again until she realised she was in a room with a few girls including the girl Parkinson that had been a bit rude to her at dinner.

"May I use some of your things to clean up a bit?" Lilianna asked a brown haired girl once it was morning.

"Yeah, go ahead. Do you want some help?" She asked.

"I would very much appreciate that." Lilianna replied.

The girl's name was Daphne. Daphne helped her to cut her hair to just past her shoulders and untangle it, she helped clear up her face and then left so Lilianna could take a shower. When she came out, Daphne used a drying charm because they would be late for breakfast otherwise.

"Thank you, Daphne," Lilianna said once she had left for breakfast. Daphne always liked to get to breakfast early as it was only seven o' clock.

When Lilianna had gone into the common room, she realised that all Slytherins appeared to want to get there early. Except from one but her.

"Hey, Lils" Draco said and Lilianna turned her head to him. He'd never noticed how pretty she was…

Her blond hair fell it neat curls at the bottom and her face was pure and smooth. She had eyes greener than grass. Slytherin green, he noted. God was he glad he knew how to close his mind.

"Hey, Draco. You've grown a lot in three years. I've only just noticed" She replied. Her voice was almost back to normal expression wise but it still had a bit of a Loony Lovegood vibe to it. She smiled. Her smile was enough to make anybody's day happier. Draco had tried to visit Lilianna as often as he could but she didn't know this. He'd been told that she was likely to die anyday so that was why he was so happy when he found out she was alive two years after he'd stopped visiting.

"You'll never guess what I still have," Draco said as he pulled something on a string outside his shirt. It was a green gem with a silver metal snake circling it. "You got it for me for Christmas three years ago and I've worn it since."

Lilianna grinned and pulled out an identical one from her shirt. She knew Draco wasn't like this in front of his other friends. She had seen how he acted with them at dinner the other night. But he had always been very open with her.

"I also have this," Lilianna said and pulled out a battered brown leather book from a pocket. Some pages were curling and the spine was breaking away a bit. "From Christmas when we were nine. It's full but I keep it with me all the time."

Draco smiled at her. Yes, Draco Malfoy smiled. He barely ever smiled… it was usually a smirk of some sort. He was different with her. He then realised why. Could it be? The Slytherin Prince had a crush? No. He refused to think of her that way. They were best friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Shall we go to breakfast then?" Suggested Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 **A.N. I am not sure if anybody but my school friends will ever read this but either way I hope you enjoy (no matter who 'you' is). Just to clarify: Lilianna's voice is like Luna Lovegood's but doesn't sound Northern Irish. It is more Draco and Luna's mixed together in a way. I know this chapter doesn't doesn't entirely fit with the plot from the books but it's more interesting this way. I left out the ferret incident. You all know what happens though. I do not own anything but the plot and the Grey family.**

 **This Chapter is dedicated to Sam - Just bug off. (I'm sorry but this is a PG. I can't put in what you wanted me to say. It's not age appropriate.)**

Before Draco or Lilianna had left the room, a tapping noise came from the door. Draco opened it and in flew an Owl. It had a Dailey Prophet in its beak. It handed it to Draco who chucked a brown Knut at it.

"Here," He said, holding it out to Lilianna. "You need it more than I do."

Lilianna took it. She glanced at the cover and was about to give it back to him when a bell went.

"Shoot!" Draco said as he grabbed his bag from the floor. "We missed breakfast!"

"Never mind. Wait, Daphne gave me a spare timetable… Ah!" said Lilianna. "Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Moody. This should be interesting."

"Right. Let me give this to you straight kids. I don't like messing around. Get on with what you need to do and don't question it." Moody growled at the class.

Lilianna stuck her hand in the air.

"What is it Miss Grey?" He sighed.

"Nothing. I wanted to see how you would react to that. Y'know. Since you just said no questions." The class snigered and Draco smirked at her.

"WHAT?! Honestly the nerve of-" But Moody could not continue.

"Oh shut up, sir!" Lilianna scowled. "I've hardly lived a life for three years and my first lesson a teacher tries to tell me off. Learn to live and take a joke Professor!"

Moody's face went rather pink.

"You have some nerve, Miss Grey."

"How in Merlin's beard do you know my name anyway? Creep." Most of the class was staring at Lilianna in disbelief. Draco just looked proud and awed.

"I'll have you know, Lilianna Grey that I happened to be friends with your parents before…" He trailed off. Obviously not wanting to say in front of the class in case she got embarrassed.

"Before you were put on a mission to chuck them in Azkaban? Blimey, they said you were a good Auror! Surely you'd know when you were speaking to a future Death Eater." This left the room in silence.

"See me after class, Miss Grey." He replied. "Now. Does anybody know any Unforgivable Curses?"

Lilianna rolled her eyes.

"I know of them, sir. Do you expect us to know how perform them though, sir?" She shouted out. "What are they then Miss Grey?" Moody ignored the last question.

"Imperio, Avada Kedavra and …" She took a deep breath. "Cruciatus curse."

"Right you are." Moody said as he levitated a spider toward him. "The imperius curse. It is a controlling curse. _Imperio!_ "

The spider flew around the room, landing on several people before coming back to Professor Moody.

"The Cruciatus Curse. It is a torturing curse. If I am not mistaken, a few of you in this room have witnessed it … and one has experienced it." He said the last sentence looking at Lilianna. "And she went insane."

Everybody in the room looked at her and a Gryffindor boy with a round face seemed to look at her with utmost pity in his eyes. Perhaps he was one who had witnessed it.

"Crucio." Moody said to the spider and the boy started looking absolutely terrified.

He was almost screaming himself. Lilianna looked at the floor and winced as she remembered the pain that had soared through every vein in her body. She closed her eyes and dug her nails into her hands. Her breathing was heavy and she felt water prickle her eyelashes.

"Stop! Can't you see? You're upsetting Neville!" Lilianna looked up to see who saviour was. It was Hermione.

"What about Lilianna?" Draco snapped at her. "She was the one who had to have the curse done to her! But I guess you have decided not to be her friend any more because she is a Slytherin, right?"

Silence echoed in the room.

"You know what. Yeah, that is why." It was Ron. He briefly looked in Lilianna's eyes to see them flooded in hurt (and tears). "Daughter of Death Eaters, knows all the Unforgivable curses, Slytherin, Friendly with the Malfoy family. She has trouble written all over her."

"Trouble?" Lilianna asked. Her voice a little wobbly "Trouble! Did you know, I went straight to the Ministry once I knew what my parents had done? I read! There was hardly anything else to do in my house for the first nine years of my life and in nine years, I ended up finding a book of curses from mild to horrific and those three were in there! I asked to be in Slytherin! The hat originally thought Gryffindor but I asked it to put me in Slytherin! What's wrong with the Malfoy's?"

She was going to continue but Ron cut in.

"What wrong with the - ARE YOU MAD?!" He yelled. "I've heard plenty from my father to know what Lucius Malfoy is like! He assumes that me and my brothers and sister are bad because of my dad's reputation of being a 'Blood-Traitor' and that he isn't the richest in the world. He always puts my siblings and I in a bad Stereotype because of what he thinks of my father!"

"Oh yeah and your not?" Lilianna roared back. "Assuming I am bad because of my parents reputation. I am NOT my father or my mother! I would never become a Death Eater and plan to hide it from my child. I would never decide to hate that child because she got them sentenced to life in Azkaban. I would never then use the Cruciatus curse on that child and put all the enjoyment in the world into it so that she goes insane. I wouldn't be thrilled that the child would not be able to be cured in St Mungo's so would have to go into an insane asylum. They haven't done anything since. Perhaps they regret it."

Tears were cascading down her pale cheeks like and everlasting waterfall of emotion but she didn't even care anymore.

"Don't even think that we didn't all see that article in the Daily Prophet this morning!" Ron snapped back, evidently not caring that his opponent was openly crying in front of the whole class. Something Slytherins do not do regularly.

"Huh?" Lilianna looked around her classmates. What was Weasley on about?

Hermione stood up and without a word, gave her a copy of this mornings prophet and walked back to her seat.

Lilianna looked at the photo. It was a picture of her mum. She read:

Escape from Azkaban! Sara Grey escaped from Azkaban yesturday apparently in search for her daughter, Lilianna Grey. Sara decided to go to an old friend of hers, Narcissa Malfoy.

She demanded to know where her daughter was and when Mrs Malfoy refused to tell her, she killed her. We are very sorry to Narcissa's son and husband, Draco Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy.

From all of us at the Prophet, stay safe Lilianna Grey. Wherever you are. Sara has luckily been put back in Azkaban. That does not mean to say that this will not happen again.

The Minister of Magic says that this undoubtedly has something to do with the mass murderer, Sirius Black.

Lilianna looked up. She didn't need to read anymore. She dropped the Prophet on the table and started in uncontrollable sobs. Draco, who had been reading the report as well, was deathly pale and was staring at the picture on the front of the page with fists clenched.

"Look," Said a rather triumphant looking Ron. "Even your protector Malfoy is clenching his fists at you. If you've just lost a friend, sorry not sorry. I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up as mad as her!"

Ron didn't know what was happening. He had a hard fist in the face off Lilianna.

"Mad." She said, deathly calm. "Mad. Not anymore. If you haven't noticed, I'm not in the asylum anymore. You do realise, that calling me mad is like calling Hermione a Mudblood? Like calling Harry's Victories over the Dark Lord an accident and that you wish Voldemort had gotten him? You wouldn't say that to them. Would you? _Would you?!_ So why me? I may be a lot of things, Weasley. I am anything but my parents. I _am_ a Slytherin, I _do_ know Unforgivable curses, I _am_ friendly with the Malfoys and I am much more. I know spells already without coming to Hogwarts. I can do a perfect Stupefy and Expelliarmus. I know that Bezore's can cure most poisons and that you need a peice of the person you are changing into with a Polyjuice Potion. I know how to conjure a Patronus and mine is a wolf. I know Occlumency, I can fly really well on a broom, I know how to enchant books to make another person be able to write back to your diary entries, I know how people make Horcruxes and lots more! I _have_ been insane for the past three years. I _do_ have horrible parents. Do you know what night it is? It's the full moon. Why is this relevant? BECAUSE I AM A WEREWOLF! I have a mind to come and make you one too tonight because if you knew the pain it causes, you wouldn't be picking on me and saying, 'Lilianna is mad' 'She must be evil' 'She's got a bloody bad attitude when she needs to'. You wouldn't!"

She stormed out of the room. Draco stood up. Slapped Ron as hard as he could and ran after Lilianna.

The class was silent.

"Homework for Gryffindors: Why you shouldn't get in an argument with Lilianna Grey." Moody muttered. "By the way I am as serious as Mr Black"

Draco stopped. Where was she? He ran back to the class he'd just come from. They were coming out of the doors. Thinking fast he did something he had never tried before.

"Obliviate" He whispered and instantly they all looked less scared.

He'd only erased the bit about Lilianna being a werewolf. He cared for Lilianna and didn't want everybody to spread the gossip. Wait, did he seriously just think that? Lavender Brown had been in that lesson and you could guarantee that everything she remembered would spread quicker than a bomb. Draco smiled in spite of himself. He ran to the first room he could think of. The Room of Requirement.

Lilianna opened the door that had appeared on the wall. She gasped. She had been thinking of a room where she could relax and write in her diary. Her diary was full though. In front of her was a room which she recognised and in the centre was a brown leather book. It was a newer version of the diary Draco had given her. She smiled and stepped in, forgetting to close the door behind her.

He saw her. She was walking into the room. He broke out into a run before Harry Potter stepped from around a corridor and Draco ran right into him. Draco bounced backward and the contents of his bag sprawled out on the floor. Draco cursed and picked up his school books and shoved them in his bag.

"Sorry," Harry said as he bent down with a cloth and started wiping ink off a rather tattered black leather book.

Draco stared at him in disbelief. Harry broke into a grin.

"You slapped some sense into Ron." He said grinning ever more.

Draco just stared as if Santa had just come to tell him Christmas was cancelled.

"Er -" Draco didn't know what to say. You're welcome? No problem? Go away? Insult him? Then he noticed what book Harry was holding and started staring anxiously between the book and Harry.

Draco decided Harry wouldn't read it and started cleaning the floor. Harry opened the cover to clean some pages and was surprised to see it was clean and sprawled with swirly writing. Harry slipped the book into his robes and helped Draco mop the floor.

"- Thanks, Potter." Draco said as Harry put the last of his books in his bag. "But breathe a word of this to ANYONE and you are dead meat."

Harry shrugged and walked away. Draco forgot about Lilianna and followed Harry from a distance. They had Care Of Magical Creatures next.

Draco stepped out toward Hagrid's hut and heard him speaking to Harry and the Gryffindors.

"On'y jus' hatched," Draco almost pitied him. The oaf. "So yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it!"

Draco couldn't help himself. He still hadn't forgiven Hagrid for the Buckbeak incident.

"And why would we _want_ to raise them?" Draco had forgotten how cold he could make his voice sound.

Draco assumed his cronies were behind him because dumb chuckles sounded behind him. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at them. Hagrid looked a bit stumped. I must be ill. Draco told himself when he felt a bit sorry for him.

"I mean, what do they do?" He asked trying to sound a bit nice but failing miserably at it and sounding mean. "What is the _point_ of them?"

Hagrid thought but then evidently gave up.

"Tha's next lesson, Malfoy. Yer jus' feedin' 'em today. Now, yeh'll wan' ter try 'em on a few diff'rent things - I've never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go fer - I got ant eggs an' a bit 'o grass snake - just try 'em out with a bit of each"

"Sorry I'm late, Hagrid" came a voice. It was Lilianna and she was running toward the group.

"No worries, Lily. Wer' doin' Blas' Ended Skrewts terday." Hagrid said with a smile.

Lilianna went to stand next to Draco but Hagrid beconed her toward him.

"Yer goin' ter give an exam'le to the class on 'ow to feed 'em withou' ge'in stung." He said to Lilianna and she smiled, picked up a snake and put a leg over the blast ended skrewt.

"You put your leg over so that if it blasts behind then you won't get burned." She explained and grabbed the Blast Ended skrewt around what must have been the neck. "You grab them so that they cannot sting you and with your free hand slide the food into its mouth. You then step back over so that you are on its side and gently slide away your hand."

Lilianna finished as if it were the easiest thing in the world. Hagrid clapped her and so did most Slytherins and a few Gryffindors including Harry. Hermione was taking notes and Ron was giving Lilianna a death glare.

"You know him?" Draco murmured to Lilianna when she came back.

"Used to visit when I was younger." Lilianna shrugged. "He knows I've read several books on Blast-Ended-Skrewts. He's seen me read them."

The rest of the lesson went smoother thanks to Liliana's demonstration.

"Well, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive," Draco said sarcastically a while on. "Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting and bite all at once?"

"Just because they're not very pretty, it doesn't mean they're not useful," Hermione snapped. "Dragon blood's amazingly magical, but you wouldn't want a dragon for a pet, would you?"

"I wouldn't mind a dragon for a pet." Lilianna piped in. "Truly fascinating creatures. Would you like to tell us what Blast-Ended Skrewts are useful for, Granger? I'm sure we'd all like to know."

Hermione went pink. All of Slytherin were looking at her with smug looks on their faces and Gryffindors looked at her expectantly. Obviously thinking she knew the answer.

"Well… Hagrid said we were doing that next lesson so I don't know…" She stated.

"Do you want me to answer that, Granger? They are useful for one thing. They can protect you once you have gained their trust. The only way to do so is to care for them for three full moons and on the third one, you must take them to a werewolf. You must sacrifice yourself in becoming one too and then use it to kill someone you care for in front of the Skrewts eyes." Lilianna said with her hands on her hips. "But of course they are very interesting to study, Hagrid." She added slightly softer to Hagrid and he beamed.

"Well done fer knowin' tha' Lily! Take ten points fer Slytherin." Hagrid said and Hermione stood there looking amazed and a few Gryffindors looked quizzically at Hagrid. He had never awarded points to Slytherin before.

"Since we have a new student who needs to catch up, we will all be doing a potion in pairs. Take a recipe out of this hat and make the potion. We will be trying them at the beginning of next lesson," Snape said as he strode toward his desk two days after the fiasco in Care of Magical Creatures lesson with Hagrid.

Lilianna caught Draco's eye who smirked and mouthed 'wanna be pairs?'. Lilianna nodded and moved to sit next to him. He got up and pulled a piece of parchment out of the hat. Professor Snape noticed which potion he had picked and his eyes grew wide and he stared after Draco.

 _I never wrote that one …_

He thought. He bit his lip. He hated admitting he was wrong.

"Right," Draco said when he came back. "I'm the teachers favourite so he'll help us if we do it wrong and you are a perfectionist so we probably won't get it wrong. We make the perfect team."

 _Pansy. Why did I have to get suck with Pansy?_

Hermione was doing all the work and Pansy was painting her nails.

 _Of course Harry and Ron go buddy buddy together and Neville goes with Lavender to get a good grade and because she's pretty. Parvati goes with her sister and Dean and Seamus go together. Nothing new. Why does it always have to be me to go with a Slytherin. Not all of them were that bad though. Lilianna was nice but such a know-it-all. She had to make a scene with Hagrid about knowing the answer didn't she? God! I hate people like that._

Harry glanced at the list and glanced at Ron who grinned. It was a simpler version of Polyjuice Potion to make in an hour. Perfect. Ron grinned back and went to get the ingredients. Wasn't life grand? They would surely get good marks for this and not even Snape could deny that this was going to be the best they could ever do in potions. They couldn't wait to see the look on both Hermione and Snape's face when they got their scores back.

 _And Liliana's face._

Thought Ron. She seemed almost as a know-it-all as Hermione. She must have hypnotized Hagrid or something! They were all visiting him later to see him about just that.

The bell went.

"We will be trying these first thing tomorrow morning. Merlin help you if you are not finished." Snape said as he swept from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 **A.N. I find it hard to come up with ideas for this story so I would appreciate it if somebody would help me. I often get writers block with fanfictions. This chapter is a bit random and completely off the subject of what I have been writing so far but I wanted to give - Er - certain people, a push in the right direction. I only own the plot and the Grey family.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to anybody who reads this - If you would like to have a chapter dedicated to you then review.**

"Is it supposed to bubble like this?" Lilianna asked Draco when they were about to take the potion.

"Guess we'll find out." He replied. "3, 2, 1!"

They both drank the contents of their cups and a huge cloud of green smoke filled the classroom. When people turned their heads in Draco and Liliana's direction a few people screamed.

They were both unconscious and on the floor both bloody and bruised.

"Everybody stop what you are doing." Snape said as he hurried towards the bodies, both oblivious to the world around them. "Potter, Weasley, Crabbe, Goyle, help these two to the hospital wing. Granger, Parkinson, get Professor McGonagall and go to the library with her. Find out what this potion was! Longbottom, Zabini, go to Professor Sprout and bring her to the Hospital wing. She may have something we need for these two. Patil, Brown, get Dumbledore."

Snape was worried. He hated that his class could see it but right now that didn't matter. He hadn't recognised his handwriting when Draco had taken the recipe out of the hat but he had assumed he'd done it late at night and he knew he had lousy writing at night. The worst thing was, he was a Potions Master and didn't know what potion this was. He'd never seen such a thing. Lucius and Narcissa were going to kill him when they found out about this.

"Draco?" Lilianna called into the silence.

"I'm over here!" He called from somewhere east.

Lilianna ran to the source of the voice and bumped into Draco Malfoy.

"Where are we?" He asked but Lilianna looked around her anxiously and started to cry. "What's wrong?"

Lilianna recognised this place. She first came here when she was being Crucified. This was her torture. She was scared of this place. It was a field. An everlasting grey field. Fog swirled around. It was a place that mirrored your emotions. They were both scared. Lilianna knew it. They needed to be happy for the fog to clear. Then they had to find a way out.

"Hard to explain." She stated. He seemed to understand it had something to do with her parents. "But we need to have fun to get out of here. We need to want to stay here to get out of here. This is where I came at nights while insane. The one night I was happy to stay here, I woke up. I don't know for sure that's what did it but - someone - was here. That's what made me want to stay. Then Dumbledore appeared in the dream and he smiled. I think he said 'now you may leave'. And I woke up. I was normal and he was sitting on my bed."

Draco stared at the girl.

"It's a nice theory but doesn't sound likely." He said.

"Got a better idea?" She snapped.

"Yes I do actually." He said smirking. "I think it's like the room of requirement. I don't like the dark, it's dark here. You don't like this foggy field so it's foggy here. I have a feeling that potion was a revealing potion. It makes you admit to your fears. I was forced to take it once and it bubbled before I took it too. But we made the potion together and didn't give it away. You aren't supposed to drink revealing potions you've made so this is what to potion has done. I reckon we just need to tell each other what we are scared of so we can get the bloody hell out of here."

"First, you sound like Weasel now!" Lilianna said and Draco glared. "Second, if it were a revealing potion, why would it take us here instead of making us do it in the classroom?"

Draco seemed pretty stumped.

"Fine." He sighed. "We'll try my way and then your way."

Lilianna rolled her eyes but nodded all the same.

"I'm scared that my parents will hurt me." Lilianna said and out of the fog came two figures and Lilianna's blood went cold. Her parents were walking towards he with their wands out. They yelled curses and Lilianna screamed. She was bleeding. Awfully.

Draco ran forwards. Grabbed Lilianna off the ground and ran from her parents. Then they disappeared.

"My turn." Draco put Lilianna down as her wounds left her. "What?"

Lilianna was glaring at him.

"I just got seriously injured and you decide it's your turn? After what just happened you are going to continue?" Lilianna was shaking.

Draco shrugged.

"I was right though." He said as if it were obvious. "We have to admit our fears. We have to face them."

"I'm not a freaking Gryffindor!" She scowled. She didn't need Gryffindor courage.

"Nor am I!" Draco scowled back. "We'll try being happy then shall we?" He said sarcastically.

When he said it with that tone it really dit sound a pitiful idea but Lilianna was determined to be right. As usual.

Three days later and Draco and Lilianna were still out cold. Harry and Hermione were visiting them every opportunity they could but they were always in the same state. Eyes closed, pale faced, bruised and still. Madam Pomfrey had cleaned up their cuts but Liliana's wouldn't leave. She had a massive gash across her face and her ancle was horrific and mangled.

"Why do you even bother going if you know what to expect?" Ron had been rather sulky lately. The students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were to come to Hogwarts soon. Why were Harry and Hermione worried about people sleeping? And _those_ people for crying out loud!

"Because, _Ronald_ , she's our friend." Hermione insisted as she sat down in front of the fire and opened a book.

Ron grunted and ignored Harry as he bade him and Hermione goodnight and went up to bed. Harry didn't want to see them bicker. As he went towards his bed he stumbled over a book. A black, leather bound, ink stained book. Draco Malfoy's journal. Harry picked it up and sat on his bed and started to read. He would never have known Malfoy would do such as sissy thing as to keep a journal. But Harry was forever finding new stuff about his enemy and this might come in handy one day.

 **If you're reading this, You shouldn't be.**

 _To bad._ Harry thought as he turned the page.

 **I never thought I'd ever keep a journal. But recently, my best friend went to an insane asylum. I have never felt so lonely in my life even though it is just the same as before we met. She came over one time to the Manor because her parents were abroad. Her parents knew mine so Lilianna came to stay with us. At first, I thought she was weird. She always had her head in a book and hardly spoke. But then I found out one night that, like me, she'd always found it hard to sleep at night. After that, we became good friends and I was sad to see her leave. I visited her as often as I could and we ended up meeting at the village park at night when our parents were asleep.**

 **She's only been gone for three weeks but I haven't slept a wink for the past nine days. Before that it was only about an hour of sleep. The reason she's at the asylum is that her parents became Death Eaters. The instant she found out, she used floo powder to get to the Ministry and they instantly placed her parents under arrest. Although the Dark Lord isn't at power now, he is forever gaining more followers.**

 **Her parents were angry at Lilianna. They used the Cruciatus curse on her and it drove her insane. It didn't help that that was the night of the full moon. Since she apparently couldn't remember her parents, she attacked. I know different. She was listening to me. I was at the Ministry at the time. I am the only one she listens to when she is a wolf. I can tame her, control her. She says she can never remember what it's like being a wolf except from when I bring her to her senses.**

 **Sara and Lucas Grey are now in Azkaban. I hope they rot there. I will never forgive them from hurting my best friend. My only friend. I have visited her once but she didn't recognise me. She didn't kick or scream like the nurses said she normally does with guests. She just stared as if she thought she ought to know me. I'm not to bothered about that but if Sara and Lucas ever get out of Azkaban, I'll kill them.**

Harry stopped reading. He'd never known Malfoy had a heart deep down in him. He turned to the middle of the book at some of the last entries.

 **I can't believe my luck. Today in Diagon Alley, I saw someone I thought I would never see again. Lilianna Grey. I was so happy I wanted to hug her until one of us was sufficated. But Potter, Weasley and Granger were there. So I couldn't. They would never let me forget it. Probably torment me into tomorrow. So naturally I would have to torment back and I hate hurting people. Even Potter. I always act like I hate him but growing up with someone like my father, didn't put a good impression on me.**

 **I find it hard to admit it even to myself but, I wish I was just a bit nicer to people. I just can't seem to help comments coming out of my mouth. I'll never admit it to anyone but, I wish Potter had just shook my hand that time. We could have been friends and I wouldn't have to worry about being nicer. No doubt Potter would have rubbed off on me a bit if I'd hang out with him.**

Yet again, Harry stopped. Could Malfoy be for real? Had he really wanted to be his friend? If so, why was he always so horrid. He'd made Harry hate him and all along he had just wanted to be friends. Harry felt a bit sick to he put the book down, closed the curtains around his bed and went into an odd dreamless sleep.

Lilianna had found a bush this the field and when she went inside it she discovered it was a room with two beds and a wardrobe. She called for Draco and he was just as shocked as she but they were both tired so decided to leave the questions until later. They chatted about Quidditch and Draco filled Lilianna in on all the new records made on brooms. When they were ready to sleep Lilianna sang a song as she had always done before the asylum.

" _Hush, my babe, my little one._

 _Thy father sails the deep._

 _But warm thy bed is pretty one,_

 _Lie still my dear and sleep."_

She'd heard her mother sing that so many times that she knew all the words.

" _Cold the wind is blowing,_

 _Angry is the sea._

 _Guard yee saints, his going_

 _And bring him back to me."_

She'd sang this to Draco before and she knew that he liked it. She looked over to Draco to see that a yellow orb was glowing around him. He didn't seem to know it was there.

" _Hush my babe, my little one._

 _Thy father sails the deep._

 _But warm thy bed is pretty one,_

 _Lie still my dear and sleep."_

The orb was getting closer and closer to Draco.

" _When the morn shall break again,_

 _Over hill and lea._

 _Then my love shall wake again_

 _And dance on daddy's knee._ "

It was a song that is normally a lullaby for a baby but it was the first song in Lilianna's head.

" _Hush my babe, my little one._

 _Thy father sails the deep._

 _But warm thy bed it pretty one,_

 _Lie still my dear and sleep."_

As Lilianna sang the last note of the song, the yellow orb sank into Draco and he went into a peaceful and deep sleep.

The days passed and Draco and Lilianna showed no signs of waking up. Hermione was getting frantic as she tried to find what potion it was, Harry was trying to find any possible herbal antidotes with Neville and even Ron was getting a bit worried.

"I mean, I don't care if Malfoy doesn't wake up but Lilianna never really did anything to us so I can't exactly be happy." He said one Transfiguration lesson.

"Don't say that about Malfoy, Ron. Nobody deserves to be basically dead to the world and be getting ever more injuries while sleeping and nobody knowing the cause. For all we know they could be dying." Harry said rather quietly. Ron didn't hear him but Hermione did. She shot him a quizzical glance before getting back to her work.

Harry couldn't lie to himself. He had a bit of a crush on Lilianna. But who wouldn't? She had beautiful blonde curls and green eyes that could almost rival his own. She was clever and had a unique personality. All the boys in his dorm agreed except Ron who seemed to really hate her. Harry also couldn't help noticing that he felt almost sorry for Malfoy. Reading his journal, he found out that Malfoy was regularly beaten and hurt by his father.

The bell went.

"Harry," Hermione said as they walked towards the great hall. "I need to speak with you for a moment. Can we meet you at The Great Hall, Ron?"

Ron grumbled something and ran towards the area with food.

"Why are you defending Malfoy, Harry? Are you ill?" Hermione said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No," He murmured. "I found Malfoy's journal and have been reading it since."

Hermione stopped in her tracks.

"You _what?!_ " She hissed. "Harry! That's invasion of privacy! And if he finds out that you-"

"He is completely knocked out, Hermione. He's not waking up anytime soon." Harry reasoned.

"But still! What if Snape finds out? Or Crabbe? Or Goyle? Or Blaise? Or Pansy? Any Slytherin really!" Hermione continued and checked around the corridor to make sure they were alone and had no evesdroppers.

"Look, I came across it by accident and only realized it was his after I had read one of the entries. He doesn't actually say, 'my name is Draco Malfoy' or anything like that." Harry said sternly.

"Ok…" Hermione bit her lip. "I can understand that much but why have you been reading it? Does it say anything that's made you ok with Draco Malfoy?"

"I suppose…" Harry lowered his voice. "His dad hits him. With a metal cane."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"No…"

"Yeah. And that's not all. He uses unforgivables on his mum when he's really angry at Draco."

Hermione gasped.

"Oh my… How I wish I hadn't punched him last year now… If I had known… I was confused when he looked upset." Hermione was running a hand through her frizzy mops.

"I know." Harry said. "Now can you understand why I defended him when Ron said that he hope Malfoy isn't alright? He may have been a jerk to us and he may never be nice to us but we shouldn't give him such a hard time. Even if he insults Ron's family, even if he calls you a Mudblood, I will never be so harsh on him again. A few unnecessary words may come out but no physical injuries or insults to his family ever again."

"I agree." Hermione replied quietly.

After that, they walked in silence the rest of the way to The Great Hall.

"What do you think is wrong with Draco?" Pansy asked Blaise for what felt like the millionth time.

"I don't know, Pansy." Blaise sighed. "And we should be worrying about Lilianna too. She _is_ Draco's friend."

Pansy scowled and stiffened.

"I don't like her." Pansy said rather jealousy in Blaise's opinion. "She's a nerd. She should be a Ravenclaw for that. She's known for being a saint and a brave hero. She should be a Gryffindor for that. She's overly loyal and always sticks up for that which makes her-"

"A good friend." Blaise cut in.

"What I mean is," Pansy continued. "Why'd she have to be in Slytherin. She doesn't match any of the traits."

Blaise sighed and rolled his eyes at Pansy.

"She's ambitious to learn, Pans. Not a nerd. Just because she's brave, doesn't make her unworthy of being a Slytherin. I'm a loyal friend of Draco. That doesn't make me a Hufflepuff. She asked to be in Slytherin askwel. A Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff would never do that." Blaise finished.

He was surprised to see Pansy smirking.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you like her." She said smugly.

Blaise felt his face heat up.

"Shut up." Was all he mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 **A.N. Yup. Running out of ideas yet again. I have an idea for the ending but I'm not sure if I should end it there. BTW this story will not have a sequel. I just want to say that I am making all the boys have a crush on Lilianna to prove she can have pretty much anybody she wants. I only own the plot and the Grey family. I would appreciate to know if people appreciate my writing so anybody please let me know.**

 **This Chapter is dedicated to - Annabel for agreeing to read this.**

"Good morning, Draco." Lilianna said when the blonde woke the next day.

"Morning." Draco mumbled back. He'd never been a mornings person.

"We're going to have a full day of games today." Lilianna smiled. "Starting with hide and seek in this room. I'll hide you seek."

Draco groaned.

"Is to early." He whined as he pulled the covers over his head.

"We don't know that," Lilianna said. "We have no possible way of knowing the time in here."

Draco rolled his eyes and sat up in his bed.

"Well hurry up then!" Lilianna beamed at him as he started counting.

"Ready or not, here I come."

 _This is ridiculous._

Draco thought. As he did so, he noticed a purple book wich hadn't been on the floor before.

He opened it and read.

 **Lilianna giggled as Draco reluctantly got out of bed. He thought this was utterly ridiculous**. **He was only doing this because she was his best friend.**

Draco had been right. This place could see inside their heads.

 _Yeah. I am only doing this because I've missed her._

 **Draco couldn't even admit to himself that he wished he wasn't just thought of as his best friend. He wanted to mean more to Lilianna.**

Draco went a brilliant shade of pink and put the book down. What was the point in denying it. He heard stifled laughter as he neared the bed and looked under it. No Lilianna. This was going to take a while. He gazed around the room and saw that it had multiplied three times bigger and there were many more hiding places left to search.

Harry gazed at the floor. Lilianna and Draco were still knocked out and the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students had arrived. The names had been pulled out of the Goblet and… well … He was now a contestant. He was bored so tried a new spell they had learned in charms. He'd been paying a lot more attention in class as he was worried about his friend and Ron hated him so he'd not much else to do. Saying the first thing that came to mind,

" _Accio Lilianna's journal."_

To his surprise it flew through the room and into his hands moments later. He glanced at it briefly before scooping it into his hands.

I thought pigs would fly before I wrote a diary. I was right. I was visiting my aunt's farm the other day and the pigs flew! I thought I may as well seeing as this present from Draco may never get used again.

My parents are at St Mungo's because there is a curse on our family. I am from a long line of purebloods. But every time the next generation becomes of a certain age (15), the parents memories are Obliviated and they become muggles. Draco's parents do not know this so they welcome us as good friends of their family.

I told Draco though. He says his parents won't care just as long as I don't marry him or anything like that. Seriously though, who'd want to marry him? He is selfish, racist and Stereotypical. But, he is also sweet, funny and handsome. And he has a lot of money. He's my best friend and I would never ever ever marry him. It would just be weird.

Draco agreed. My parents are trying to work out what it is that caused the curse and how to prevent themselves from getting it. The only way is for them to personally kill me. Which I know they would never do.

Harry turned a wad of pages.

Ok, I regret saying that I never wanted to marry Draco.

Harry turned a few more pages again. He didn't want to read about that necessarily.

I don't know how, but I can remember how to write. Draco came to visit me again today. I wanted to give him a hug, tell him I'm alright, even just be able to smile at him! But I can't… I wake up every morning and -poff!- I can't remember anything from the previous day. I've decided to write in the journal he got me just to remember that he came to see me again. I wish I had gone to Hogwarts. I would be so much happier there. Not in this asylum.

I was wrong about my parents not wanting to kill me. They keep appearing in the papers. I hear them talking about it downstairs. They never notice me. Not even when I… well… transform. They don't even know I am a Werewolf. Even more insane then half the people here those two bats! Dolores Umbridge and Pheona Witherwart. Toad face and Wither Warty more like. I hate them. I hate hate them. I hate hate hate them! I only get food once every three days according to my previous entries.

"No." Draco instantly refused.

"Why?" Lilianna pouted. She'd had the best day in three years with him and he was refusing to play a harmless game of tag?

"I told you, no." His voice was dangerously close to getting shouty.

"I don't care what you told me, Malfoy. I want to know why. It's just tag!" She thrust her arms to her hips when he became furious.

"I told you! _No!_ Last time I played, I hit you so hard that you bled. Then I remembered it was the full moon the previous night and you were still capable of hurting people. You attacked me and I was selfish. Saving myself. I hurt you way too much after that and I will never forgive myself." He said. He was ridiculous. Why such a drama? Blood was blood. She had plenty.

Then Lilianna remembered that she had hurt him for him hurting her. He had defended himself, making her hurt a bit and he'd been so angry at himself. If you looked closely on the back of his neck, you could see the top of the scar from where she had attacked him. She started crying.

"I'm so sorry about that." She whispered and weeped silently.

Draco watched her walk away and felt guilty. He'd never brought that attack up before. He had hit her so that she would get off him and her arm bled even more. He hit himself on the head.

He ran after her. She was crouched against a evergreen tree. It was a bright and sunny day but it had gotten rather grey since she'd been upset. He walked to crouch next to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Tag, you're it" He said and she looked up at him. He couldn't help noticing how angelic she looked when she cried.

She gave him a grin and then pulled him into a hug. When she pulled out of it she stood and took three steps away.

"By the way, you're it." She said and then sprinted off.

Draco smirked and ran after her. Why did she have to be so beautiful? Maybe if she weren't, he wouldn't let her conroll him so much. He then wandered when he should tell her that he's liked her for ages now. But then remembered that she had always said she would never ever ever marry him. Meaning she would probably never like him in that way.

 _Baby steps Draco, Baby steps._

Harry had finished reading Lilianna's journal. It was a lot more interesting than Malfoys. He sighed and picked Malfoy's up. He turned to the back page and gasped. There was a realistic picture of a young Lilianna on the back. The page was covered with small lines and marks in pencil. It just looked so real! In the corner of the page the initials 'DLM' were there and Harry gazed in awe at the drawing. Malfoy had drawn this. He must have done it before coming to Hogwarts because Lilianna looked happy in the drawing as well as young. In fact, there was a date underneath the initials. Harry gasped again and stared at the date.

 _But that must mean… Oh. My. God. Malfoy was nine when he drew this!_

Harry flicked through some more pages and found a detailed picture of Hogwarts, Narcissa Malfoy and even Dobby! Harry laughed because Dobby was posing for the drawing.

"Wow…" Harry breathed. Who knew Malfoy was so artistic?

He ran down his stairs from his dorm to find Hermione. He didn't care if she was angry. She needed to see these drawings!

"It's your turn to sing to me tonight" Lilianna whispered into the dark.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Well, last night I sang to you and you fell asleep. I want to know if it works when you sing to me."

Draco sighed. He selected a song to sing that she had sang to him one time.

" _Flow gently sweet Afton,_

 _Among thy green braes._

 _Flow gently,_

 _I'll sing thee a song in thy praise."_

Draco looked up and saw a gold glow around Lilianna.

" _My mary's asleep_

 _By thy murmuring stream._

 _Flow gently sweet Afton,_

 _Disturb not her dream."_

Lilianna didn't seem to notice the dancing colours surrounding her. They seemed to be coming closer to her body.

" _Thou stock dove who's echo_

 _Resounds through the glen._

 _Yee wild whistling black birds,_

 _In yon thorny den."_

He didn't have the nicest voice in the world but he wasn't awful. Lilianna had given him lessons.

" _Thou green crested lapwing,_

 _Thy screaming for bear._

 _I charge you disturb not,_

 _My slumbering fair."_

At the last line of the song the lights sank into Liliana's skin and her breathing leveled out. Draco smiled to himself. She's always right. No wander Granger isn't keen on her.

He thought of Lilianna. How she always knew how to cheer him up. A tune got stuck in his head that he had definitely heard recently… but when? He didn't know. He muttered familiar words.

" _Hush, my babe my little one._

 _Thy father sails the deep._

 _But warm thy bed is pretty one,_

 _Lie still my dear and sleep."_

Hermione gazed in awe at the drawings. She'd never thought Malfoy could possibly be anything but a selfish, racist, name calling git.

"Oh wow…" Was all she could say to express how good these were.

"Whatcha got there?" Ron said to Harry as he wandered over to them.

Ever since Harry had done the first task in the tournament, they'd been getting on fine. So much had happened since Lilianna and Malfoy had passed out.

"Malfoy's journal." Harry said and grinned at Ron's widening eyes.

"You have Malfoy's journal?!" Ron practically yelled. All of Gryffindor's heads turned to Harry.

"Yeah-" Harry started but practically everybody in the common room pounced on him and asked him all sorts of questions.

Probably to get Malfoy back for something he'd done in the past.

"No need to ask questions for revenge." Harry said and that silenced the crowd. "I've got something better to torment Malfoy with."

Harry held up the page with a picture of Lilianna. It was the best in his opinion. More time had clearly been put into it. The Gryffindor's gasped. Harry turned the page for the ones of his mother and Hogwarts. The Gryffindor's were all staring wide eyed and open mouthed at the pictures. Then there was a crack and Dobby stood in front of Harry just before he could turn the page for the portrait of this very House Elf.

"Dobby is sorry, sir." The creature said as he snatched the book from Harry's hands and tucked it into his jumper. "Master ordered Dobby to never let anyone see that. Since master Draco wasn't the one to dismiss Dobby, he has to keep the promise. Dobby will have to punish himself for Gryffindor's seeing these, sir but Dobby must admit, Master Draco is very very talented. Dobby can show you his more recent drawings if Harry Potter wants since he never forbid Dobby from doing that…"

A mischievous grin was on everybody in the room's face.

"Go get them Dobby." Harry said and Dobby bowed low and disappeared.

When he returned he held up a black sketch book to Harry and he immediately picked it up and opened it. The crowd gathered around Harry and did an even more dramatic gasp than before.

It was so detailed that it must have taken hours to perfect a tiny section of the corner! Let alone a whole page. It was a room that could only be the entrance hall to his Manor. Little pencil marks covered the page and there was not one line that had been rubbed out. If you took out a magnifying glass you might notice a tiny mistake but it was surrounded by so many other lines that it was near impossible to notice it at all.

Harry turned the page and at first thought a photograph had been stuck on the page but then noticed it was an amazing painting of a Muggle park with a stream. Two girls were on swings and a mother pushed the smaller of the two with a babe in arms. A tall boy was playing football with a slightly shorter boy and a tiny toddler girl was on the roundabout. This painting was better than Harry had ever seen in a sketchbook and immediately thought it should be put in a gallery. No way could a boy have done this.

"How long ago was this done, Dobby?" Harry asked, never letting his eyes leave the page.

"Last year, sir." Dobby said almost proudly. "Dobby is a bit sheepish to say, sir, Dobby has been visiting Malfoy Manor for a while to see master Draco's art."

"I can hardly blame you, Dobby…" Hermione said faintly while staring intently at the painting.

They all looked so real in the painting! The baby was evidently asleep and the two girls on the swings were deep in conversation. The girl being pushed had short blonde hair and the other had brown shoulder-length hair in a ponytail. The boys playing football were laughing and both rather muddy. The little girl on the roundabout was looking at the sky. Perhaps making shapes with the clouds. There were many individual brush lines for every blade of grass in the park and in the field beyond.

Nobody dared move. They all stared at the painting.

"Are you sure Malfoy did this?" Ron asked, breaking the silence. "I mean, he doesn't seem the type to go to a Muggle park."

Several pairs of eyes turned to look up at Dobby.

"Dobby watched master Draco do it, sir." Dobby said a bit guiltily. "He was there for hours, sir. Did the people first, see? It was sunset by time he was finished, sir. Master often goes to this park and draws or paints. Usually when Lucius has hurt him."

All eyes turned to Dobby this time. Most horrified.

"What did his father do to him?" Lavender Brown asked.

"Normally hits him, miss." Dobby shuddered. "When Draco has been very naughty he gets the Cruciatus curse."

Dobby instantly put his hand over his mouth and banged his head against the stone wall.

"Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby! Draco told Dobby never to say that in front of any of the students of Hogwarts!"

"Oh, no!" Hermione wailed and pulled Dobby back. "Don't do that, Dobby!"

The Gryffindor's looked horrified and angry.

"But that… That's illegal…" Neville murmured.

"If Lucius does that to his own son, what do you think he'd do to any of us if _we_ got on his bad side?" Parvati Patil squeaked.

None of the Gryffindor's slept that night, bar a few first years who had no clue what was going on.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 **A.N. Just so you know, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! I only own the plot, they Grey's and and amazingly clever brain. I also do not own the song, Wake Me Up. Avicii does. This chapter is going to be slow so bear that in mind. I want to apologize about how fast this story is going. It's going straight into the plot and everything's happening at once so I promise to try and make this chapter slower.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Ella for being a good chicken (inside joke).**

"Morning." Lilianna said once Draco came from inside the bush room as they liked to call it.

It had been another few days and they had decided to go with Draco's idea. They had many wounds and cuts but were oblivious to this fact as they could not see wounds where they were.

"I know Professor Snape would never put this potion recipe in a hat for students. So who…" Draco wandered out loud.

He had a few ideas who but dismissed these thoughts because why would they put it in a school lesson for anyone to pick if it was meant specifically for them.

"How was your night?" Lilianna asked. She knew not to have a conversation about who it was in case they had another argument.

They were not getting along as well as usual after the last one.

"Rough." Draco sighed. "I guess you were right, we do need to sing to each other to fall asleep but… I don't have the nicest voice in the world. A Werewolf would be jealous of my voice!"

Lilianna stiffened.

"Oh, er… sorry I didn't mean…" Draco said quickly and looked anxiously at Lilianna.

"No, no. It's fine. I know it's an expression. But," She turned to Draco. "I think we'll wake up from this place soon."

Draco raised an eyebrow in surprise. His right eyebrow was to show he was startled or confused whereas his left eyebrow was for when he strutted around the school. It made him look rather cool in his opinion. He'd practiced raising both eyebrows in the mirror for years to perfect it.

"I used to wake up from this place on the full moon." Lilianna explained and looked in the direction of a tree on the other side of the field.

 _He's changed more than I thought._

She was often thinking such things recently.

 _Or perhaps this is really him. He seems really… arrogant. Struts round like he owns the place. I've never seen this side of him. I've always seen the sensitive, kind and artistic Draco. Perhaps I should ask him about his biggest fear. Perhaps that's what we need to do to get the heck out of here._

Both Lilianna and Draco had noticed that whenever they were asked a personal question by the other, they could only tell the truth. Lilianna had been careful not to ask these though because Draco didn't like it.

"Draco," She said after a while of awkward silence. "What are you most scared of?"

Draco struggled. He could sometimes pull off a white lie but it was hard. He tried his hardest to leave out the more scary bit about it and say the next scariest thing to do with this fear.

"My father being angry at my choice." Draco said. He left out what the choice was and changed the fear a little.

 _It's true I am scared of that but there is something I fear more…_

Draco luckily knew Occlumency so Lilianna didn't know this.

"What choice would that be?"

Damn it. She always has to push truth out of people.

"I…" Think fast. He was finding it hard to come up with something. He gave in. "I really like this girl but my Dad doesn't like her because of her parentage. I was going to ask her out."

Draco looked at his feet.

 _At least she doesn't know who it is._

"Oh." Lilianna said and couldn't help but feel disappointed. She'd actually started to like Draco a lot more since being trapped with him. Even when they fought and argued, she liked his company.

But it can't be me… Lilianna thought.

"So she's not Pureblood?" Lilianna couldn't help asking.

"Well… She is but it's a bit complicated." Draco admitted.

 _Could he mean me?_

She asked herself.

 _I mean, it's complicated with me… My parents will turn into Muggles when I turn fifteen. It's always been like that. Their memory goes and they turn to Muggles once their youngest turns fifteen. It's a known curse on the Grey family to those who bother to find out._

Draco glanced at Lilianna and could see the gears working in her brain. But soon, he found he was staring at her. He'd forgotten for a second how clever she was. He just hoped she didn't figure it out.

Lilianna looked back at Draco and she noticed he'd been staring. They locked eyes for a second and then hastily looked forward again.

 _I hope I'm right._

Lilianna thought.

 _I hope he'll ask me out one day._

Draco sighed. Of course she'd figured it out. She was better than Hermione at working things out.

"I'm going in the bush room." Draco said and he turned, hesitated, then kissed Lilianna on the cheek and went inside the bush room.

Lilianna's hand went up the the cheek he'd just kissed and smiled.

 _I'm always right._

She thought and stood there for a while more before returning to the bush room too.

 _Someday maybe._

Harry sighed. The real world was going faster than the place where Draco and Lilianna though nobody knew this. Harry had just done his second tak with some help from Dobby and was absolutely exhausted. He was also worried about Lilianna. He'd been asking anyone who knew perhaps even something for a clue as to why they'd been out for so long.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Er… Myrtle."Harry asked once he got out of the bath. "Do you know anything about Lilianna Grey and Draco Malfoy? Only, their passed out and have been even before the other students arrived from the other schools."_

 _Myrtle's head shifted slightly in confusion._

" _I don't know why that is then." Myrtle said and Harry turned to leave. "But Lilianna used to visit me regularly for the first week and stopped. Is that why?"_

 _Harry nodded._

" _And once I saw Draco drawing something and asked him to draw me. He did and it was stunning!" Myrtle said dreamily._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Harry just didn't get it. Nor Dumbledore either. He had said that it appeared to be a revealing potion but they shouldn't have passed out and gone into what seemed to be a coma. Bored, Harry went through Draco's sketch book in search for the drawing of Myrtle. Coming across many breathtaking art along the way. As always Harry was left stunned and stared at the drawings for ages. Who knew he'd ever envy Draco Malfoy for his talents?

"Looking at more of master Draco's art, sir?" It was Dobby.

Harry brought his eyes away from the book to look at the House-Elf.

"Yeah" He replied. "Thanks for the help with the task, Dobby. I owe you one."

Dobby beamed.

"No need, Harry Potter. It was Dobby's honor to help you."

With that, Dobby made a loud crack like a whip and was gone.

"It's been way too long!" Pansy complained yet again to Blaise.

Blaise sighed. How did his best friend put up with this thing.

"I know but we can't just ask him to wake up." Blaise replied. He didn't like talking to Pansy. She could rival Moaning Myrtle anyday.

"Why not try?" Pansy said as she stood up. "He might be able to hear us so maybe he'll wake up or at least stir."

Blaise thought for a moment. It was true. What did they have to lose?

"Sure." Blaise said and Pansy almost looked surprised at him agreeing to one of her ideas for once. "Nothing else is working so we may as well give it a shot."

Pansy nodded and the two walked out of the Slytherin common room and up towards the Hospital wing.

"What do you two wand? I've told you they aren't waking up anytime soon. Perhaps only one may ever wake up…" Madame Pomfrey said and the two noticed she had teary eyes.

"What do you mean by 'only one may ever wake up', Madame Pomfrey?" Pansy said with fear in her eyes. "Are they going to… to die?"

Blaise looked at the lady and she sighed and opened the door so they could come in.

They both stopped at the sight. They were both bleeding from numerous cuts and wounds but their blood was… black. And oily looking. Lilianna had a tear streak coming from one eye and that seemed to be the same coal colour.

"This potion had… a certain ingredient in it. It will let one live and kill the other. From the signs… The boy will live a few weeks after he wakes up before dying."

Blaise must have looked really shocked but he didn't care anymore. His best friend? Dying from a potion while Lilianna gets to live?

Pansy collapsed to the floor and burst into tears.

"Draco's going to… Going to…" But she couldn't say it. If she did then it would confirm it and she never wanted it to be true. She also knew that being in denial was no use since Madame Pomfrey would never lie about something with this amount of seriousness.

"Does Dumbledore know?" Blaise found himself saying. His voice was wobbly and he wished he hadn't spoken because he was scared he was going to cry now.

"He knows." Madame Pomfrey said and turned away, not liking the scene. "I'm sorry." She added and walked into her office.

"I want to visit Lilianna." Ron said.

Hermione and Harry looked up from their homework in disbelief.

"Even if she can't hear me, I need to apologize. I feel awful. If I wasn't a jerk then she wouldn't hang round Malfoy so much and she wouldn't have paired with him in potions."

Ron saw Harry was about to object but cut in. "I know you'll tell me otherwise but I won't listen. So save your breath. Are we going?"

Hermione and Harry quickly stood up, afraid he might change his mind and they set off to the Hospital Wing.

When they arrived they were shocked at what was before them. Pansy Parkinson was on her knees crying by Malfoy's bed and Blaise Zabini was hovering a few feet away with a few tear streaks coming out of his eyes. He noticed the trio and walked over to them. They should probably know.

He explained what Madame Pomfrey had said to him and Pansy and they looked shocked, even a bit upset. They walked over to Draco's bed and looked down at the figure. It looked sad and weak. Much more so than Lilianna did.

"You know, you're really good at art." Harry whispered to the almost lifeless body on the bed. "The famous Harry Potter is jealous of Draco Malfoy."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Blaise all gasped when Malfoy smiled a bit and started stirring.

Madame Pomfrey ran over to him and sat on the bed. Then he opened one eye, then the other and sat up. Then he coughed and black blood came out of his mouth. Then there was a scrape and his head moved swiftly to the left to see a wolf.

Everybody followed his gaze and saw her. She howled and then noticed the group. She stalked towards them.

Draco stood up and walked in front of them.

"No." He said calmly.

The Trio, two Slytherins and mediwitch gasped when the wolf did as Draco said. He walked toward the wolf and ignored the others protests.

"Hi, Lilianna." He said and the group stared at both Lilianna and Draco as he crouched down in front of her. "It's me, Draco. Do you remember me?"

The wolf lifted a paw and put it on Draco's right arm. He rolled up his sleeve to show a thin scar going right up it.

"That's right." He said. "That was four years ago I got that. Fancy you remembering, eh?" He smiled at her and Harry goggled at the blonde.

 _No way._

Harry thought.

 _Draco Malfoy can smile._

The wolf gazed at the boy and then lay down on her stomach and turned into a girl again. The mediwitch scooped her up and put her on her bed. She seemed still unconscious and then Malfoy collapsed too and neither woke up the next morning in the real world.

"You know, you really are _always_ right." Draco said when they both woke with a start in their bush room beds.

"I hope I am always right." She murmured but Draco caught it.

He had an idea of what she might be talking about but wasn't quite sure. If she really was thinking about what he had told her earlier, then he hoped she knew who he'd been talking about. Then, she'd know that he liked her and that would save all the trouble of having to do all that and everything.

"Can you tell me your biggest fear without the white lies, Draco?" Lilianna asked him.

"I… I'm not sure if I'm ready for you to know." He said truthfully.

"Fair enough." She shrugged and walked to the grey field outside.

Draco was left in there feeling very guilty and a bit of a jerk but he'd had enough drama for one day and didn't want any more. So he ignored his instincts and turned over, humming a tune to himself before falling asleep.

Outside, Lilianna gazed across the field and no matter how many times she reminded herself that they were both too young, he popped in her head. His smile, his laugh, even his now messed up and ruffled hair, she liked it all. No, _loved_ it all. Oh, God. She was falling in love with Draco Malfoy.

The Trio stared into the fire in Gryffindor common room. So, Draco Malfoy was going to die, they both woke up, Lilianna turned into a wolf, Draco tamed her and she turned back again and then the both went back into a coma.

"What a night," Ron said not taking his eyes off the fire.

The other two grumbled there agreement before all heading off the their dormitories for the night.

Ron went straight to sleep. He still wasn't used to long days. After all he'd been through, he'd appreciate it if he could have a quiet year next year. He dreamt of having a normal carfree year where O.W.L's didn't exist and he could fall asleep knowing the next day would be boring.

Hermione Got out a book but for once in her life, could only read one sentence before falling asleep. Since she had read this book many times before, she dreamt she was reading the rest of the chapter so she didn't know any different.

Although, Harry took to seeing all the of the remaining pieces of art before calling Dobby and telling him to return it. He dreamt of when Malfoy had held his hand out to him that time. He seemed like a good friend to those he cared about. Pansy and Blaise looked distraught at the thought of Draco dying and he could tame Lilianna when she was a Werewolf when nobody else would have been able to do so. Harry could have praised Draco for his talents and they would get along well together. Then at the end of the dream he remembered it was Malfoy and decided he didn't care.

Dobby was taking to a similar way. Except he was looking through _all_ of Draco's art books he could find. Dumbledore was a good man and couldn't fire Dobby for being upset about Draco's news of death. He'd never been exceptionally nice to Dobby but he was Dobby's favourite Malfoy and he could be rather kind to those he liked. Eventually, Dobby had gotten him to like the House-Elf so Draco had been nice to Dobby. Sneaking him treats from the dinner table and trying to convince his father and mother to set Dobby free since Draco would be hurt if he set Dobby free.

Professor Dumbledore, surprisingly wasn't too happy with the situation either. Well, that sounds rude. Let me rephrase. Draco had never been Dumbledore's favourite but he felt oddly upset by the news of this loss. He couldn't help remembering how young Draco was and how much his family and friends would miss him. But he still had hope for the boy. It is not certain that Draco will die, just a higher chance he will then Lilianna. Dumbledore sighed and looked at his watch. He put a few things away before retiring to his bed.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 **A.N. This chapter may make you understand to title a bit better. IF I OWNED HARRY POTTER THEN I WOULDN'T NEED TO CALL THIS A 'FANFICTION'! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! But I do own the plot and the members of the Grey family. I also own a very comfy bed… I also don't own the song '2002'.**

 **This Chapter is dedicated to _ (will add in a name once people review.)**

Lilianna and Draco weren't on best terms with each other. Lilianna was angry at him because she admitted she was scared of the two of them not being friends. Draco knew this but wherever they were, it was controlling them.

Draco sighed and walked over to Lilianna he tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to look at him.

"You're it." He said before running off.

Lilianna grinned and ran after him. If anyone knew how to charm a girl, Draco Malfoy did. He always knew…

Lilianna's hand went to her cheek. She remembered that night and wanted to forever.

 **An hour later…**

"You know, I wouldn't mind staying here after all." Draco said once it was night.

Lilianna just smiled and thought of a song to sing for tonight.

" _We were only eleven_

 _But acting like grownups_

 _Like we are in the present, drinking from plastic cups_

 _Singing, "love is forever and ever"_

 _Well, I guess that was true"_

Lilianna really liked this song. She'd often heard it being played in the asylum.

" _Dancing on the hood in the middle of the woods_

 _Of an old Mustang, where we sang_

 _Songs with all our childhood friends_

 _And it went like this, yeah"_

As usual, the yellow lights started to sink closer to Draco.

" _Oops I got ninety-nine problems singing bye, bye, bye_

 _Hold up, if you wanna go and take a ride with me_

 _Better hit me, baby, one more time_

 _Paint a picture for you and me_

 _Of the days when we were young_

 _Singing at the top of both our lungs"_

Lilianna ended the song there, deciding to sing the rest in four years. So they could really fast forward to eighteen.

They were both asleep in minutes.

Whenever Lilianna was upset, Draco would remind her of that day they had full of fun. Today was just the same. They'd fallen out because Draco had admitted he was afraid of his father and Lilianna made fun of him. Then Lucius had appeared out of thin air.

"I told you to make friends with the Potter boy, you didn't. When Potter and Weasley used the Polyjuice Potion you gave them answers. You were scared when Potter chucked snow and you and hurt when Granger punched you. You are weak, Draco. And no son of mine." Lucius had said before making Draco bleed horribly. Of course these wounds disappeared but Draco could still feel pain in his chest.

Lilianna had felt incredibly guilty and tried to comfort him but he ignored her and eventually yelled.

"Don't you get it? I don't want to speak to you, hear your voice or even look at you right now so bug off!" He'd looked livid.

Lilianna had properly teased him and even laughed a bit when Lucius had hurt him and Draco thought she would be more sensitive.

 _She has changed for the worse._

Draco thought.

 _I wish I'd never made friends with her to be honest._

Draco had purposely thought that and not used Occlumency so she would hear it but he even knew himself that this was not true.

"Well," Lilianna had said through tears. "If that's how you feel."

She'd stormed off. But Draco didn't go to look for her. He waited for her to come to him.

When she returned she sat on her bed facing the other way from Draco. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Remember that game of tag we played on the second day here?" He asked. Neither looked the other in the eye.

She nodded.

"I always will." She replied.

"Good." He said and tapped her on the shoulder. "So I guess that means you're it."

She looked up at him to see him smirking. She laughed and stood up at the same time as him before he winked and ran out of the leaves that they called the door. Lilianna chuckled to herself.

 _That will soon become his trademark to me._

She thought before chasing out after him. Oh, how she absolutely loved playing this game with him.

 _You know,_

She heard him think.

 _I'm not sure I want to go back if this is how well we get on here._

Lilianna smiled and looked around her. Draco was leaning against the tree in which he had first tagged her. He had a pink rose in between his fingers and strode towards Lilianna. He tucked it into her hair and grinned before running off into the field again.

 _Me too._

Draco opened his eyes to find Lilianna gazing at him. He was at the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

Draco smirked when Lilianna let out a breath that she didn't know she had been containing. Madame Pomfrey started fussing and Draco noticed who was surrounding him but he only payed attention to the Slytherin green eyes locked with his.

"You're always right." He said before coughing up more black oily blood.

Lilianna gave him a sad smile.

"And I hope I always will be." She whispered before a black tear trickled from her emerald eyes.

Then he noticed, they had no pupils. They were just endless green where they should have been.

"Your eyes have no pupils either," female voice said beside him.

It was Granger. Next to her was Weasel and then no other than the Boy Wonder. On his left was Blaise Zabini and Lilianna Grey.

"We know what was in that posion now." Blaise said stiffly not making eye contact with Draco. "And it's going to kill you, Draco. Or at least, Madame Pomfrey thinks so."

"Lily recons you'll live through it." Weasley said.

"I hope I'm right." Lilianna said again.

Then Dumbledore walked in. He looked grim. Draco knew that this was no joke.

"I believe you will not die, Mr Malfoy." He said calmly.

Draco's head was spinning.

 _Wait. What? I wake up, Lilianna is there and we're in the hospital wing. Just like she said, we have to not want to leave to be able to leave. I wanted to stay and I woke up. Then I'm told I'm gonna die. Then I'm told I will not die by Lilianna and Dumbledore. So… Will I die?_

Draco was silently asking Lilianna but it seemed like she couldn't hear him. But Dumbledore apparently could.

"Miss Grey can no longer access your thoughts and that is what has led me to believe that you will not die." He said.

Draco worried.

"Would someone mind telling me what in Merlin's name is going on?" Draco hated that he sounded polite. Lilianna must have rubbed off on him.

Dumbledore explained the situation to Draco and afterwards, Draco nodded. He understood. He just didn't get one thing.

"Professor?" Draco asked. Potter was staring at him because he was being much more polite. "If I'm not going to die… Then… Will Lilianna?"

Dumbledore looked solemn.

"We do not know who will die yet, Draco. We will know after few weeks of you two being back to normal." Dumbledore's voice was rather stern. "But we only have two weeks before one of you cannot live any longer. But, to answer your original question, if you are not the one to leave us, then Lilianna will."

Draco nodded again.

"Then I hope it's me." He said with a lot of confidence in his voice.

Harry gaped at Malfoy. Since when was he polite? Since when did he hope his life ends rather than another's? Maybe he was ill from waking up. At that point Malfoy looked up and his head shifted in confusion and his right eyebrow lifted. It wasn't like when he smirked, it was an eyebrow of questioning.

"What?" Malfoy finally said after a while. "Why are you looking at me as if I've gone barmy?"

Harry just stared before saying a few carefully chosen words.

"I didn't know you had a heart deep down in you, Malfoy." He said.

Malfoy chuckled.

"I'm full of surprises." He replied and then he looked over to the door Lilianna had previously left out of.

She'd woken up before him so she had recovered before him.

"I think she made me soft." He finally said after a rather uncomfortable silence.

"Does she have that effect on people?" Harry asked quizzically.

Malfoy shrugged.

"I guess."

Harry thought Malfoy deserved to know that he'd seen the drawings he'd done.

"Malfoy," He said cautiously. "I… I saw your sketchbook while you were passed out."

Malfoy's eyes widened and he looked almost scared.

"Oh." Was all he said.

Harry paused.

"You're really good." He said and when Malfoy's eyebrows shot up in surprise, he smiled. "Harry Potter envies you."

Malfoy's eyes widened even more if that was possible. Then he bit his lip.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you should know." Harry said quietly. Then he got up to leave.

"Potter," Malfoy said as he was about to leave the door. "Er - Thanks. Just so you know… I envy a lot of things you do. I bet I'll have another thing to add to that list once I find out what's been up lately. But if I don't make it, I always wanted to be friends with you. No matter how unbelievable that may seem."

Harry grinned.

"You were right, Malfoy. You _are_ full of surprises" Harry laughed. "What else are you hiding. He went back towards Malfoy's bed and smiled at him. This could be the start of the friendship they could have had.

Malfoy hesitated and then thought.

"I like her." He said quietly. "Lilianna. If I die, can you tell her one thing."

Harry nodded.

"This won't make sense to you but it will to her. Now only tell her this if I die." Malfoy explained and Harry nodded again. "Say these exact words from me: 'Do you remember in the field, I said about that thing involving my father? And when we played tag? Well, what I said, you're it.'"

Harry nodded again and walked out of the hospital wing.

The next morning found Lilianna curled up on her bed, staring at her feet. Daphne was trying to comfort her but it wasn't working. Either her life or Draco's was going to end in a matter of weeks. She had a plan to get her back in the Hospital Wing so that they could check her heart rate and tell her who it was going to be that was going to die but she needed to wait for Quidditch. That wasn't happening until next year so there wasn't anything else for it. She wanted to just end her life now knowing she'd be happy to do so and even if Draco were the one to die, she could just wait for him. And if it was her, then she'd only be living a week or so less than she normally would.

"Come on, Lily." Daphne huffed as she stepped out of the bathroom. "Just get on with your life right now and let future you deal with it."

Lilianna smiled at the brown haired girl. She vaguely remembered her mother saying something similar.

Then Lilianna gasped and started coughing black blood again. Daphne screamed but eventually the coughing stopped and Lilianna passed out.

Daphne was told that this may happen and not to worry. Lilianna would wake in a few hours.

It was midnight and both Draco and Lilianna were seated in front of the fire in Slytherin common room. Draco was absent mindedly swirling a lock of Liliana's hair around his finger and Lilianna was thinking of something to do.

" _Hush my babe, my little one."_

She sang.

" _Thy father sails the deep."_

Draco continued.

" _But warm thy bed it pretty one,"_

Lilianna sang softly while gazing at the glowing flames.

" _Lie still my dear and sleep."_

Draco's sining was a little improved from while they had been passed out but Liliana's beauty of a voice made up for the few off key notes he made.

Then Draco stood up and waved his wand at all the doors and Lilianna knew that silencing charms had been put up.

"Can you play me something on the piano, Lil?" He asked and Lilianna nodded.

She sat herself at the seat and thought of a song she knew. She started playing on Perfect-Ed Sheeran. Her mother and father had always loved that song when she had played it. She remembered them dancing to it one time in the living room. Her life had been, well, perfect.

Lilianna felt tears come out of her pupil-less eyes. They only ever had pupils when she wasn't around Draco. She knew the tears were black. She closed her eyes and continued playing before noticing she was really sobbing. She felt a strong pair of arms hug her from behind.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I know you wish they were back to how they were before."

Lilianna just nodded and sighed.

"But as a wise man once said," Lilianna managed to sob out. "It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

"Today we'll be seeing what we smell in Amortentia." Snape sighed. His lessons had been getting ever more boring since he felt responsible for his Godson being expected to die. "There is one per table and I have fixed them to smell like the person in this room you are _most_ attracted to. That does not mean that you _are_ attracted to them. Take notes." He grinned. "We will be sharing at the end."

Draco shrugged and leaned forward to get a smell of the love potion. He went a bit pink but wrote down two words on his parchment.

"I'm not surprised." He said before Lilianna got a chance to get a sniff.

She leaned close and closed her eyes. She smelled hair gel and… oh god. Lilianna smirked. Funny that she smelled that.

The rest of the lesson Lilianna and Draco heard many 'What!?'s and 'No way!'s and such until Snape motioned for silence.

"Let's start at the front and work to the back." He said and glanced at Draco.

This was going to be interesting. Draco hesitated.

"Roses, wet grass and…" He hesitated again "Wolf."

Snape's eyebrows raised as did many others in the room but he didn't comment. All eyes turned to a slightly flushed Lilianna. She was wearing rose perfume, Draco and her had been stuck in a field of wet grass and she was a Werewolf. How convenient.

"Miss Grey?" Snape said and Lilianna bit her lip.

"Hair gel, wet grass and…" She sighed. "Ferret."

There were a few rolling of eyes and a few sniggers but Snape's eyebrows were the only to shoot up. Funny how they both smelled each other.

"Weasley?" He said looking at the scowling redhead next to Lilianna. "What about you?"

Ron smelled the potion again and then looked up at the teacher.

"A burning candle and what you smell when you walk into the library." He said and obviously didn't know who it was but Lilianna did and so did that girl apparently.

Hermione's face went a brilliant shade of pink.

The rest of the class went rather quickly and most of the boys smelled Lilianna and all the Slytherin girls and Lavender Brown smelled Draco. This left them both smirking. Lilianna was rather surprised when Harry, Neville _and_ Dean Thomas had smelled her. Along with Blaise and Goyle. She knew she'd never date any of them.

 _Only the one in which I hope I'm right about._

She thought and smiled to herself.

 _It's good to know that even the most powerful love potion in the world agrees with me._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

 **A.N. This chappie may be a bit sad and sappy. After this chapter there will be a skipping in time. I wanted to do other scenes from other books but I have so many ideas for fanfictions. I have a Dramione planned and I'm thinking of calling it: Dirty Blood. I also have a marauders era idea which will be on both mine and LunasaMarlay556's accounts. I've also agreed to help her with her fanfic, 'The Beast Within Me'. I know that it is in a competition against me but she had writers block and I have loads of ideas for that particular story. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I also do not own any songs I use in these chapters.**

 **This Chapter is dedicated to-**

Lilianna breathed in the fresh summers air. Potter, Diggory, Krum and Delacour were currently preparing to enter the maze for the final task. She knew of the plot and she knew her parents would be at the other side of the Portkey but they had Imperiused her at a young age to make an Unbreakable Vow that she would never give away the Dark Lord's plans. Only now looking back at it did she realise that they had been Death Eaters all along. Perhaps they weren't but had been planning it. Or perhaps she was right and that night she saw them, maybe they had done something worse. Tortured a child? No. They had proven that they weren't guilty doing that. Killed someone? That was a more likely option. But they wouldn't worry about Lilianna with that. She remembered what her mother had said.

" _What will Lilianna think of us?"_ Her mother had wailed _._

" _What she doesn't know won't hurt her."_ Her father had replied.

Did that imply that perhaps when she found out, she would feel hurt? She had a few suspicions, each as unlikely as the next. She made a mental list of even ones she had discarded.

 _They killed someone._

 _They tortured someone (most likely a child)_

 _They made a Vow involving her._

 _They were told to torture her._

 _They had hurt one of her friends._

 _They really_ had _joined the Dark Lord that night._

 _They had to move away from her._

 _They had to do work for the Dark Lord abroad._

 _They were divorced._

 _She wasn't their child and was adopted._

 _Her father wasn't really her father._

 _Her real mother was dead and her father accepted her with his wife._

 _They had done something else illegal that they would be caught for._

A few were a bit likely in some ways but unlikely in another. To start with, if they had made an unbreakable vow involving her, the wouldn't be allowed to feel guilty otherwise they might die anyway. They couldn't have been told to torture her because she knew that you really had to mean it to hurt someone and she had been driven insane. Her only friend at the time had been Draco and he would have told her about it if they had hurt him. They could have joined the Dark Lord that night but what about that Vow they forced her to do? Them having to move away from her wouldn't make sense. It had to be something she might not notice. 'What she doesn't know won't hurt her.' She would definitely know if they were moving away. The same goes for working away from home and them being divorced. She couldn't be adopted or one of them not be her parents. She had her mother's hair and eyes and her father's nose and pointed face. She rested on them doing something else. Weather it be illegal or not.

She drifted her mind from her thoughts and realised someone had grabbed her by the wieghst. Before she could do anything, the person had apparated. They were in a graveyard and there was a circle of cloaked figures surrounding an area. Lilianna's blood went cold and saw that Harry was there and right next to him, touching his face and obviously causing the boy agony, was Voldemort. The Dark Lord turned to face her and gave and evil and malicious grin.

"Ah, Lilianna. How nice of you to join us." He said with a horrible voice, his snake eyes glued to her.

All of the other Death Eaters made way for her to walk to the Dark Lord. Behind him were her parents. She took a deep breath and walked towards the half-human creature.

"Good day, my Lord." She said and curtseyed.

She looked up to see him still grinning and her parents beaming at her. Then she noticed Harry. Voldemort followed her gaze and looked between the two. She knew that she would have to act and lie to save her life. She smirked at Harry. His mouth dropped and his eyes widened.

"Y-you're one of-one of them?!" He asked horror struck at all angles of his face.

"Sadly not." Voldemort said and turned to look at Lilianna. "You will have to die so that your parents can live. If you turn them into Muggles, not only will they die from being killed due to them having no magic, but you too will be killed for becoming a Mudblood. I'm very sorry."

Lilianna just smiled.

"Don't worry about it my Lord." She said and closed her mind as the snake figure tried to enter it.

"Let me see your mind." He commanded. "Or I will personally kill you myself. Tonight."

Lilianna wanted to be able to explain to Harry later on why she did that so she sectioned off her feelings towards Voldemort so he could not access those thoughts and opened the rest of his mind to him.

He flicked through her first eleven years and her few memories from the asylum and started taking it slower through the memories following that event. Harry was shaking her hand, Draco was hugging her, she was singing to him, she was waving to him before getting onto the train, she was being sorted, Draco was defending her against Pansy, she was yelling at Ron, she was showing the class about Blast-Ended Skrewts, she was in potions class. Then the Dark wizard stopped and smiled a truly evil smile.

She was singing to Draco to help him to sleep, they were playing hide and seek together, he was refusing to play tag, she was crying at the memory of hurting him, he walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, 'tag, you're it.' he said before running off, he was singing to her this time and then Voldemort skipped through a few things and found the one she hadn't wanted him to see.

" _My father being angry at my choice." Draco said. He left out what the choice was._

 _Draco closed his mind to her._

" _What choice would that be?"She pushed._

 _Draco looked a bit annoyed that she'd asked but carried on._

" _I…" She could tell he was doing some very fast thinking. "I really like this girl but my Dad doesn't like her because of her parentage. I was going to ask her out."_

 _Draco looked at his feet._

 _She wished he had said who it was._

" _Oh." Lilianna said and couldn't help but feel disappointed. She'd actually started to like Draco a lot more since being trapped with him. Even when they fought and argued, she liked his company._

 _But it can't be me… Lilianna thought._

" _So she's not Pureblood?" Lilianna couldn't help asking._

" _Well… She is but it's a bit complicated." Draco admitted._

Voldemort's grin grew bigger when he saw Draco kissing her on the cheek. Then he skipped to Draco putting the pink rose in her hair and when he tamed her while she was a wolf.

Then Lilianna remembered and looked up to the sky. She whimpered. Her parents and a few others followed her gaze. Lucius and her parents looked scared but others didn't.

"Your boyfriend's not here to tame you today, Lilianna." The Dark Lord said calmly. "But I can use Imperio on you to make you attack Mr Potter here."

Lilianna looked in Harry's direction. Her eyes were now going yellow and she fell to the floor, growling. As Voldemort raised his wand, Draco landed with a thud with the Portkey in his hand and knocked the evil wizard's wand out of his hand. He caught it and used it to set Harry free.

 _Got it feels weird using somebody else's wand._

Lilianna felt him think. He grabbed Liliana's hand and hid behind the grave in which Harry had previously been stuck to. They both heard a fight go on behind them but the didn't look back. Draco held on to Lilianna and she cried into his chest. Then Draco saw Harry run with Cedric's body to the Cup and got there just in time with Lilianna to leave with the boy who lived. Draco pulled Lilianna out of the maze by the hand again with Harry and Cedric behind them. They exited the maze and instantly walked off and left Potter to tell everybody about Diggory's death.

Moody passed them with Harry by his side. Lilianna walked along behind them and Draco had no choice but to follow her lead.

"Lilianna, Draco, why don't you two come in here too?" He said she took Harry into his office.

Lilianna glared at Moody.

"Evening, Crouch." She said.

The Dark Arts Professor stared at Lilianna and then at Draco and Harry who looked thoroughly confused. He pulled out his wand on Lilianna and Draco stepped protectively in front of her.

"Awe, how sweet." Moody said before sending Draco flying across the room.

"You can't kill me, Crouch." Lilianna said. "I can't say why in front of these two but you know you can't."

"Oh, I know that, Princess." Moody smiled viciously before his face started to transform into Barty Crouch Jr. "But I'm sure you miss your bed in that asylum. _Cruci-"_

Draco used Expelliarmus silently with Voldemort's wand.

"You can do silent magic, boy?" Crouch asked curiously.

"Lilianna taught me." He said proudly before he sent a spell knocking everybody out and sending a signal to Dumbledore.

Harry woke with a start in the Hospital wing. By looking around, he saw that people had left sweets for him and Dumbledore was at the foot of his bed, smiling.

"Professor Dumbledore! Moody, he was Crouch Jr! Lilianna knew!" Harry rushed.

"You are correct, Harry. But he has been caught. Mr Malfoy sent the signal just in time. And with Voldemort's wand no less." Dumbledore said with that familiar shimmer in his eye. "I am afraid, nobody quite believes your story of his return, Harry. But I know they will come to their senses. You are the first to wake, Harry. Crouch has been- er -taken care of, by the Ministry shall we say?"

"Sir, are Lilianna and Malfoy alright? I mean, I know it was the full moon tonight but Lilianna didn't fully transform. Will she be alright?" Harry asked, concerned.

"She will be fine, Harry." Said Dumbledore calmly. "But I struggle to see why you are interested in whether Mr Malfoy is ok."

"He saved me in the Graveyard, sir." Harry mumbled. "I need to be able to thank him or repay him somehow."

"Well, I think since he is not currently awake, it is safe to say he definitely needs some help in catching the Snitch against you." Dumbledore chuckled and Harry couldn't help but to join in. "Now then, Harry. Can you tell me exactly what happened in the maze?"

Harry then explained about how he and Cedric had taken the cup together and been transported to the Graveyard. Of Cedric being killed and him being trapped to a grave. Tom Riddle Sr's grave no more. Then when Lilianna had arrived and pretended to be on Voldemort's side to spare her life and then how he had searched her memories. Then how Draco had arrived with the Portkey and hit Voldemort's wand out of his hand and used it to free Harry. Then Draco taking Lilianna by the hand and hiding. He then said in rather a lot of detail about the spirits coming out Harry's wand before he ran and picked up Cedric and raced to the Portkey and Harry, Lilianna and Draco had arrived back in the maze with Cedric's dead body.

Draco let out a small groan as he slowly regained consciousness. He heard Potter and Dumbledore talking so he turned away from them and tried to get some sleep. It appeared to be nightfall. Draco did the first thing that came into his head to get to sleep: sing.

" _Hush my babe my little one."_

He barely whispered so he was not heard.

" _Thy father sails the deep._

 _But warm thy bed is pretty one,_

 _Lie still my dear and sleep."_

Then Draco noticed that his heartbeat was being recorded. He listened to it and realised that Harry and Dumbledore knew he was awake now.

"Why are you taking my heart rate?" He asked Dumbledore when he came to see Draco. "Is it about that potion?"

The Professor nodded and Draco sat up and looked around the Hospital wing for Lilianna. He saw her still asleep in the bed next to him on his right and Potter on the bed on his left.

"She is fine." Dumbledore said before Draco managed to ask any questions "For now."

Draco's eyes widened and he heard Liliana's breathing become a little less even.

"You mean she won't be?" Draco asked and he had an idea where this was going. When the Professor looked solemn he took this as a 'I'm sorry'. "Her heartbeat sounds ok."

His voice was wobbling and he knew it. When the Headmaster sighed and shook his head, a single tear dribbled down Draco's cheek.

"I am terribly sorry, Mr Malfoy." He said and Draco laughed.

He didn't laugh because it was funny. No. It was a bitter, single laugh. A sarcastic threat for him to start weeping. He was going to go mad if Lilianna wasn't wrong about something in her life.

"Why does she always have to be right?" Draco asked.

He didn't know if he was asking himself or Dumbledore.

"She can't have been right about everything." Dumbledore challenged softly.

"She was right in Hagrid's lesson, she was right in Potions about the bubbles not being supposed to be that way, she was right about us waking up on the night of the full moon that time. And now she's right about this." Draco said while smiling.

He was going mad. He wasn't actually happy. He was furious and distraught.

"But was she right about who she guessed you were scared of your father finding out about?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco stared. He must be a Legilimens. Draco just shrugged. He knew that she thought it was her but she hadn't phrased it out loud so he couldn't be sure.

"Have you ever considered how young you two are?" Dumbledore said and Draco knew that he knew Draco's secret that he kept from even himself.

"Lots actually." Draco admitted. "But she sang a song one time and she didn't even know how much I can relate to it."

The words sand in Draco's head.

' _We were only eleven, but acting like grown ups. Like we are in the present. Drinking from plastic cups. Singing love is forever and ever. Well I guess that was true'_

At that moment, Draco didn't care if everybody in the world could read his thoughts because more than anything he wanted her to wake up.

His wish was granted.

She started coughing black blood and Draco ran over to her bed and Harry and Dumbledore followed. Lilianna's heartbeat was very very slow.

"You can't go." Draco cried quietly. "It can't be you that has to die. Why can't it be me?"

Lilianna smiled.

"I'm sorry Draco." She said between coughs.

"You remember that game of tag?" Draco asked.

Lilianna nodded.

"Always will."

"I met a thing that changed my life for the best. It was everything I ever wanted. I fell in love with this thing despite my age and what my father would say." He said and tapped her shoulder "You're it."

She smiled at his joke and lifted her hand and placed it on top of his.

"I love you, Lilianna." Draco said.

She coughed again and her heart rate dropped dramatically. She only had a few seconds left.

"I promise on everything that I will wait for you up there, Draco." She said before her eyelids fluttered shut and her breathing stopped.

She was dead. She died smiling. With her hand entwined with Draco's. He openly weeped now and Harry was also crying. Even Dumbledore's eyes were glossy.

"Never break that promise." Draco whispered to her lifeless body.

Her heart rate had completely stopped and the only sounds to be heard were sounds of people crying.

He couldn't believe it. The girl who had stayed up with him every night when they were nine. The girl who he snuck out to see most nights at the park to comfort him. The girl who he'd had to secretly give a present every Christmas so his dad wouldn't find out. The girl who he'd visited in the asylum and she had recognised when she remembered nobody else. The girl who he could tame on the full moon. The girl who'd hugged him when he'd first seen her in years. The girl who remembered songs he liked. The clever, clever girl. The girl he'd been trapped in a false dimension with for most of the year. The girl who had been in the Graveyard with him. The girl who he loved, was never coming back.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 9**_

 **A.N. I feel really sad after writing that last chapter. I had been planning that 'ending' since the beginning of the story. I won't do too long on this bit because I have skipped time to the Deathly Hallows year and I will be using the author's notes as a 'fill you in' time as well. This part counts as part of the Six 'Google Docs' pages so if you don't want to read this bit then it will be a shorter chapter. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

 **This Chapter is dedicated to _.**

 **In the next year, Draco isolates himself. He resigns from the Quidditch team and spends most of his time by the Black Lake under a tree. The tree reminds him of the tree he tagged Lilianna under and when he gave her that pink rose. It has a bush next to it and spends the year turning it into a room only he can use. He makes it exactly the same. Even with two beds. This is where he spends his evenings. When he knows everybody's in their common rooms he slips into his own and sits in a chair in the shadows that hide him from everyone. When he knows all of the boys in his dorm are asleep he goes to bed. We wakes every morning at four and eats his food as soon as the Great Hall opens and rushes out before anybody sees him.**

" **What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry asks on the day of the sign ups for the DA.**

" **I want to join the Defence Club." He said. His voice was flat and expressionless. He hadn't spoken to anybody except when told to speak by a teacher.**

" **No." Said Ron and Draco's eyes looked hurt.**

" **Why?" Harry asked but one look at Draco's eyes and he knew why.**

" **Lilianna would've." He said and left it there.**

 **Harry nodded at this.**

" **Well… I do owe you…" Harry said.**

 **Draco became more social after being in the DA for a while. When the wall was knocked down Umbridge had momentarily been so shocked to see him that Harry and the rest had escaped. Without Umbridge seeing who had been there, she could only punish Draco. He had gladly taken the Detentions with pride that he had been caught. Lilianna would have not been fazed by it and not cared so that is exactly what he would do.**

 **His heart desire is to become a Healer. It had been Liliana's dream. He does everything he can to achieve this goal. He is surprised when he comes joined top of the year with Hermione.**

 **The next year he refuses to do the task for Voldemort and his mother is killed. Draco pretends to agree but goes to Dumbledore to tell him. Dumbledore already knows so he then goes to Harry. Dumbledore has told him he has to do it and Harry says he will help Draco because he has to. Voldemort constantly tries to… well tease makes it sound playful but you get the idea… about him and Lilianna. Her parents are now Muggles since they needed to kill Lilianna themselves. One day, Draco got so annoyed at Voldemort that he yelled.**

" **And remember how you saved you little 'girlfriend' like a Gryffindor" The Dark Lord cackled.**

 **Draco had had enough.**

" **She wasn't just my girlfriend." He yelled. "I loved her. I still do and I always will."**

 **Voldemort's laughing stopped and his lips curled into a smile and he laughed a mercilus and spine shivering laugh.**

" **You loved her?" He said after a while and Draco glared at him. "But she was practically a Mudblood!"**

" **Don't you dare call her that!" Draco knew he was a hypocrite for that but he'd changed his ways and no longer said those kinds of things.**

 **He could feel his parents eyes on him and he turned and stormed out of the room.**

Dumbledore was now dead. So was Dobby. Snape as well. And the Boy Who Lived. Bodies with families surrounding them filled the Great Hall. Draco was fighting on Harry's and against his parents. His Mark burned like hell but he knew that if he fought alongside his family then that would be where he would be going. He needed to see Lilianna again. She said she would wait for him up there and he had to do the right thing to make sure he got up there too.

"Come, Draco." Voldemort said after he announced Harry's death.

Draco's wand had been stolen by Harry in the Manor so he slipped Longbottom's wand in his pocket before stepping forward.

 _Oh. My. God._

Draco thought and Voldemort reached out to hug him. Then, without warning, he pushed the Dark Lord to the floor and used Expelliarmus on him. Voldemort stared into Draco's mind and he didn't bother to close it. He put a shield around the two but made sure Harry and Hagrid were in it. He didn't think he'd seen the last of the famous Harry Potter.

" _Immobulus."_ Draco said and Voldemort laughed.

"Blinded by love aren't you, Draco?" He said and cackled even more when Draco's eyes flamed with even more fury. "She's dead! Lilianna is gone! You'll never see her again!"

"I have to thank Harry for this spell." Draco said calmly but deadly. " _Sectumsempra."_

Draco knew only Snape could cure that spell and since he couldn't do so he chose this one. Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms and joined Draco by his side and Draco released the spell holding Voldemort down. He passed the Elder Wand to Harry and winked.

"I think this belongs to you." He said and walked away from the two.

Voldemort summoned Neville's wand from Draco and the final spell from both of them was cast and just like that, Voldemort was gone.

The cheering never came because in the middle of the courtyard, a figure was lying. She was flickering like a hologram before staying and looking perfectly solid. She had just past shoulder length blond hair to rival his own, it hang in curls at the bottom. She had a soft pointed face and he knew that is she opened her eyes, they would be emerald green. She sat up and opened her eyes to reveal the green, pupil-less orbs and smiled. She stood up and ran to Draco and he did the same. They met somewhere in the center and forgot the rest of the world and kissed. Full on the lips and everything. They heard a cheer rise from the crowd.

"I love you." Draco whispered once they had broken apart.

"I love you too" She whispered back.

"She's a Mudblood!" Lucius whisper shouted to his son.

"I don't care, Father." Draco replied. "I love her."

Lucius looked furious when Draco started walking away but Andromeda held him back.

"He can make his own choices now, Lucius." She said softly.

Lucius sent a vicious glare at his sister in law.

"He can't though" He said bitterly. "Parkinson? Fine. One of the Greengrass girls? Even better. He's already a blood traitor for talking to he in a friendly way. Not to mention best friends! That was pushing it a bit and then he developed a crush on her which was definitely too far. But to love a Mudblood? I will not allow it. I will not let my own son ruin the family reputation."

Draco scoffed at his words.

"What reputation? The one about them being Death Eaters and dark wizards? Threatening people into doing things?" Draco asked coldly. "Sorry to burst your bubble, father, but I just helped destroy the Dark Lord. _Voldemort for freaking crying out loud!"_

Lucius and Andromeda visibly winced at him using the name.

"Draco…" Lucius continued.

"No." Draco interrupted. "I don't want to hear it. First, you prevented me from seeing her when we were nine until eleven. You let me visit her _once_ while she is in the asylum and stopped me seeing her for a few years then. I finally see her again but then she _dies_! When I finally get to see her again, you want me to go off with a girl I don't like? Rather than the girl I am in love with?"

"It is for the good of our blood, Draco." Lucius said with finality in his voice which would normally mean the conversation was over but Draco wasn't finished.

"You really are just as messed up as they all say you are." Draco said with a scowl at his father.

"You don't mean that…" Andromeda began.

"I really do." Draco's voice was filled with anger in which he had been wanting to let loose for ages now. "He used to hit me. Did you know that? He had a metal cane and he hit me! He used to use Unforgivables on your sister! He wants me to get a girlfriend who has wizarding blood but you know what, I couldn't care less about blood at the moment. Blood is blood. It's red. Not muddy. Well… My blood is black… So is Lilianna's… But that was because of a potion and it would be red if it weren't for that. But she is amazing. The best of the best. I love her dad and I don't give a damn about what you think because you'll probably be in Azkaban before you can say, 'Avada'."

Draco went to leave again but his aunt stopped him.

"Will you speak at his trial? They're letting me off because I lied to Voldemort about Harry being dead." His aunt pleaded.

Draco glanced at his father one more time and then at Andromeda's begging face.

"I will speak." He said and Andromeda let out a breath of relief. "Against him."

Draco didn't care what his family thought of him. He just knew he wanted his parents out of it and to be with Lilianna. And he knew just how to keep them together.

"I'm very sorry about Fred." Lilianna said as she kneeled next to the family of Weasley's a few weeks later.

They had invited her to Fred's funeral because she was Ron's friend. Fred wasn't the only one lost. Many died but Lilianna was mainly missing a certain blonde haired, cold eyed, pointed faced someone. Someone who had disappeared after the war.

"May I say a few words?" Lilianna asked Mrs Weasley. Molly nodded and Lilianna faced the gravestone. "Fred Weasley. May you rest in eternal happiness. I've seen what it's like there. It is amazing. You shall be missed but not too much because we know how happy you will be now. You were hilarious and no doubt still are. I wish I had been there to help you make hell for Umbridge. Long live Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!"

George and Ron were either side of her with Molly, Arthur and Hermione next to George and Ginny, Harry, Percy and Bill on Ron's side. Charlie was unable to come at that current time but would be along in a few hours.

The others said their own words to Fred and stood. They were in Godric's Hollow and Fred was next to Tonks and Remus' graves. These were next to Lily and James and next to Lily was Snape. Bill and Fleur's cottage had been destroyed but Harry dug Dobby up and brought him here and he lay in between Snape and Kreacher who had died of natural causes two days after the final battle.

"I'm glad that they get to be with each other." Lilianna said and then looked at the row behind. Narcissa Malfoy lay there and Lilianna walked over to it and conjured an everlasting pink rose.

"Draco gave me a rose just like this in fourth year. I wish I had gotten to know you better but I know that you aren't keen on children with Muggle parents. Even if I was Pure born. I'm not Pureblood any more and I will respect your beliefs even if I do not agree with them. I love your son, Mrs Malfoy. I miss him too." she whispered to the grave.

It was odd, in Liliana's opinion, that Narcissa had been lay in Godric's Hollow. In a muggle graveyard and surrounded by muggles. But Lilianna knew that Narcissa didn't care about his. Just as long as Draco would visit her.

"I'll be back." Lilianna said softly as she stood up to leave with the others. "It may be a while but next time, I'll bring Draco. No matter what."

Draco Malfoy ran. He didn't know where to but he was doing it. His hair was messy and his skin was dirty. He had grey smudges under his eyes and his clothes were ragged and torn. He wasn't running from anything or anyone. He was just running. In and open field. A grey, fogged over and dark field. It had the smell of wet grass that he had grown to love and there was a tree which was definitely recognisable. There was a bush next to it which had a patch that almost looked like a door. Then he slowed down into a walk. He stopped at the tree and put a hand on it's trunk. A pink rose grew out of the ground under it and a piece of bark fell off the tree and turned into a small piece of parchment. There was a hooting sound and Draco looked up to see an owl. A feather floated down to him and transformed into a quill when he held it. He loved magic. He heard voices on the other side of the field and quickly sent the rose with a note attached to it over to the voices.

Lilianna noticed it. She picked up the rose when the owl dropped it and read the note attached to it.

 **Tag.**

That was all it said but she looked around and saw a tree. A tall figure was leaning against it, blonde hair visible in the mist. She ran to him and he stepped forward and held out his arms to her and she flew into them. She was crying black tears again and staining his top even more but neither cared. They held onto each other and ignored the watching Weasley's and Harry and Hermione. Draco held Liliana's hand and led her into the bush. It was exactly how it had been in their time knocked out.

"Remember that game of tag?" Draco asked for the third time in his life.

Lilianna nodded.

"Always and forever."

"I realized my love for this thing I told you about and decided I wanted to spend my life with this thing. I know both me and this thing have always ignored what people think about how young we are so I decided that this choice was final." Draco said and bent down pulling out a box from his pocket. "You're it."

Lilianna gasped and kissed Draco.

Nineteen years later Draco and Lilianna stood on platform 9 ¾. They watched as their son rode off into the distance with Albus Severus Potter. Lillianna looked up at her husband and he smiled at her.

"Tag." She whispered so only he could hear it.

"You're it." He finished.

 **OMIGOD! I FINISHED IT! That is the end of this fanfiction and if people read The Cursed Child, similar things happen except Scorpius' mother is Lilianna and she doesn't die of a curse. Draco is a lot nicer to his son and Scorpius is a born leader. The only thing is, he's a Gryffindor leader. The Malfoy name was, to put it in Lucius' opinion, ruined the day Draco married Lilianna so they couldn't be happier that their son was a Gryffindor. Scorpius Malfoy, the Half-Blood Gryffindor leader. They loved their son and he grows up loving a specific game and Draco and Lilianna always play it with him. It's not Quidditch but, as some may have guessed, Tag.**

 **I want to thank all those who have enjoyed this and/or supported me.**

 **I also want to thank all of those that chapters were dedicated to (except Sam cos' he didn't do anything really but asked to have a chapter dedicated to him).**

 **Anybody who has read this FanFiction from the start to end also deserves my thanks.**

 **Anyway, I will be uploading another story soon and I hope people will read my story, 'Expectations'. I must admit, I am bored of writing it but as LunasaMarlay556 said, people may not be bored of reading it. Dramione or Marauders? You choose. Bye!**


End file.
